Una Historia de Amor
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: En 1992 ocurrió algo que determinaría sus vidas adultas: dos adolescentes se enamoraron. Pero Cecilia no solo era la más guapa del colegio, tenía un secreto que Alberto no podía ni imaginar. Potterverso Sorgexpandido aprovechando que se acerca S.Valentín
1. Chapter 1

**UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

_**Dramatis Personae**_

**_Cecilia Pizarro: _**Una chica de dieciséis años que tiene poderes mágicos.

**_Alberto: _**Un rendido admirador de la anterior.

**_Descargos y Copyrights: _**Esta historia está inspirada en los mecanismos del Potterverso, el cual es obra de la señora Rowling. La sorg-expansión española es mía y sólo mía.

_Dedicado a Revitaa, a quién las historias de Cecilia y compañía le gustan. Y a todos los que gustan de leer historias de amor en febrero. Y a cualquiera que pase por aquí y le atraiga esta narración._

**_Aviso:_** Potterverso Sorg-Expandido. No contiente, por tanto, personajes de la Rowling salvo, tal vez, algún cameo. Los mecanismos mágicos, sin embargo, son los que ella se inventó (en su mayoría).

**Capítulo 1**

_**Septiembre de 1991**_

Era un ritual. Cada año, el primer día del curso, los de tercero de BUP hacían pasillo a la entrada del corredor que llevaba a las clases de Primero para silbar y gritar cosas a todas y cada una de las chicas. Todas tenían que pasar por allí para ir a clase, de manera que, salvo que se pusieran enfermas o hicieran pellas ese día, ninguna se libraba.

En cuanto a los chicos de tercero, estaba claro que uno no podía faltar, so pena de que los demás pusieran en entredicho tu virilidad. El hecho de que tu propia hermana estuviera entre ellas también era otra razón para estar, porque aunque no eliminaría por completo los silbidos, al menos haría que más de uno se cortara un pelo. Pero si encima tu madre era una de las profesoras de física, además tenías que procurar no significarte demasiado, porque de otro modo en menos de cinco minutos tu progenitora estaría debidamente enterada. El precario equilibrio final de todas aquellas razones tan contradictorias había determinado que Alberto hiciera finalmente acto de presencia, pero se mantenía un poco al margen, en un lateral junto a su amigo Pedro, un chaval de pelo castaño claro, delgaducho y bajito, amigo del alma desde los cinco años.

Silbidos, "piropos" no demasiado finos y en absoluto creativos, risas de las chicas, miradas de soslayo, grititos histéricos, alguna que salía corriendo… en realidad, no era muy emocionante que digamos… pero claro, había que estar…

- ¡Acabo de ver a la mujer de mi vida! – De repente, Pedro chilló en el oído de Alberto con tono melodramático. El chico lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué dices, Peter?

- ¡Allí! ¡Aquella!

Alberto giró la cabeza justamente cuando los chicos empezaron a silbar más fuerte y se quedó con la boca abierta. Encaraba el pasillo una chica alta y delgada, de larga melena oscura y ojos de un color gris acero. Tenía las cejas finas, la nariz recta y una mandíbula cuadrada. Inmutable ante el despliegue de efusiones sonoras de los gallitos del corral, pasó entre todos mirando al frente, altanera, sin alterar ni un ápice su paso. Algunos le gritaron barbaridades, pero ella alzó una ceja y, sin mirarles siquiera, siguió su camino tan campante.

- ¿No es maravillosa? – Dijo Pedro llevándose la mano al corazón de manera muy teatral. Alberto no fue capaz de decir palabra, la vista fija en la chica que se perdía por el pasillo y la mente procesando a toda velocidad como un escáner las características externas: la espalda recta, las piernas delgadas embutidas en los calcetines azules del uniforme, la falda ligeramente por encima de la rodilla, la cintura estrecha... - Empezó a incomodarse. Sintiéndose un tanto azorado, se echó aún más hacia atrás, y oculto entre la gente se sacó los faldones del polo blanco y los dejó caer por fuera del pantalón gris marengo. Confiando en que nadie lo hubiera notado, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y su vista se detuvo en Adolfo Mendoza, que con la cabeza ladeada y ojos de depredador miraba en la dirección por la que se había ido la chica. Un sentimiento extraño y desconocido, con cierto tinte de repulsión, le invadió.

Fue una mañana bastante dura para Alberto, sobre todo durante la primera hora. Tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos para mantener la concentración luchando contra la tempestad hormonal que la sola visión de aquella chica le había producido. No ayudaban para nada los continuos comentarios de Pedro sobre que era la mujer de su vida, que no se casaría con otra o lo completamente enamorado que estaba. Tampoco pudo evitar, a lo largo de la mañana, mirar de reojo a Mendoza.

Adolfo Mendoza era alto, deportista, rubio con ojos azules, presumía de pasta, de que su padre tenía un BMW, de que estudiaría Teleco y después papá le colocaría súper bien y, sobre todo, de ligar con todas y cada una de las tías buenas del colegio, las cuales, como no podía ser de otro modo, caían rendidas a sus pies con su solo golpe de flequillo rubio. En el intermedio de la última clase Alberto lo vio hablando con un par de acólitos. Le leyó los labios.

- Ya se cómo se llama.- Decía alzando una ceja.- Cecilia Pizarro. Pero no os hagáis ilusiones. Es mía.

- Vomitivo.- Dijo una voz en su oído. Pedro también se había enterado. Por lo menos de lo último.

- Completamente.- Contestó él. Y bajó la vista de nuevo a los ejercicios de matemáticas sin poder concentrarse. Por alguna razón, deseaba levantarse y sacudirle un puñetazo en todos los morros. Afortunadamente, llegó el de inglés y empezó la clase.

Aquella noche Alberto soñó con la chica, y como tenía diecisiete años, tuvo un despertar perturbador que sólo calmó una buena ducha. Mientras desayunaba, no obstante, reflexionó y toda su euforia se fue desinflando. El era un tío corriente. Para más "inri", hijo de una profe, mientras que aquella chica, Cecilia Pizarro se llamaba, era espectacular. Jamás se fijaría en un tío como él. En fin, fue un sueño maravilloso, pero sólo eso, un sueño. Alberto no volvió a pensar en la chica de aquella manera en bastantes días.

A mediados de octubre, entre clase y clase, Pedro se dejó caer en la silla de al lado de golpe con una expresión incrédula en la cara.

- Es torti, tío. ¡Qué flash!

- ¿Qué?

- Pues eso. Creí que era la mujer de mi vida, y ahora resulta que es torti.

Alberto miró a Pedro con cara de alucine.

- Ni "flowers" de qué hablas, macho.

- ¡Pues de ella! ¡La chica de mis sueños!

Alberto alzó las cejas interrogadoramente.

- ¡El pibón de primero, tío!

- ¡Ah! – Los engranajes del cerebro de Alberto se estaban tomando su tiempo en procesar la catarata de información inconexa. – ¿Te refieres a Cecilia Pizarro?

- Pues claro…

Pedro le dedicó una mirada expectante, pero Alberto fue incapaz de abrir el pico.

- ¿Te quedas así, sin decir nada?

- ¿Qué quieres que diga?

- Jo, tío. Está buenísima. La más guapa de todas, con diferencia. Pues fíjate, tío, qué desperdicio. Torti.

Hablar de Cecilia volvía a producir en Alberto una cierta desazón en cierta parte de su anatomía, lo cual estaba haciendo que se sintiera sumamente incómodo. No obstante, su cerebro, persistente, le insinuaba que algo no cuadraba en todo aquello.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es lesbiana?

- Lo dice Mendoza.

- ¿Mendoza? ¿Y cómo lo sabe Mendoza?

- Dice que sale con una tía de segundo. Con esa grandota y cuadrada, que parece un armario ropero.

- ¿La del pelo corto?

- Esa misma. Todo el mundo dice que esa tía es lesbi. Por cierto ¿No está en clase de tu hermana?

- ¿La grandota?

- ¡No, hombre! ¡Esa es de segundo! Me refiero a la tía buena. ¿No está en la clase de tu hermana?

- Creo que sí.

- Pues pregúntale. Ella lo sabrá mejor ¿no?

Alberto no dijo nada. Afortunadamente, sonó la campana y el de dibujo técnico entró por la puerta.

Dos días más tarde, Inés, la hermana de Alberto, le pidió ayuda con las mates. Alberto quería ser ingeniero informático, y los números se le daban estupendamente. Además, como hermano mayor era bastante potable. No era súper protector ni pesado, pero cuando hacía falta un acompañante solía prestarse afablemente. Y como profe de mates hasta era mejor que la bodrio que sufría Inés.

- Vale. Te explicaré estas derivadas.- le dijo a su hermana.- Pero a cambio quiero que después me des cierta información.

Inés alzó las cejas sorprendida.

- ¿Me estás poniendo precio a las clases particulares?

- Si luego no quieres contarme, no te puedo obligar.

Inés guardó silencio un instante, y después dijo "vale".

Una hora más tarde dejó el lápiz sobre el cuaderno, se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y miró fijamente a su hermano.

- Bien, Alberto. Un trato es un trato. ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?

- Está en tu clase una chica muy guapa…

- Con esos datos…

- Espera. Se llama, creo, Cecilia.

- Cecilia Pizarro. Si, está en mi clase. Guapa y bien maja. ¿También has sucumbido a sus encantos?

Alberto temió que se le subieran los colores.

- Ehmm. Dicen cosas de ella por ahí…

- ¿Qué es lo que dicen?

- Dicen… dicen que los chicos no le van…

- ¿Hablamos de la misma Cecilia?

- Alta, pelo largo, muy negro, liso, ojos grises…

- Cintura de avispa, piernas largas, un par de buenas razones…

- ¡Inés!

La chica se echó a reír.

- Mira, Alberto. Ir diciendo por ahí que a Cecilia Pizarro no le gustan los chicos es la más solemne tontería que he oído en mucho tiempo. Tiene el interior de la carpeta forrada hasta los topes de tíos buenísimos…

- Puede ser para disimular.

- ¡Alberto! ¡Los separadores no se van mostrando así como así! ¡Son de uso y disfrute personal!

- ¿Sale con algún tío?

- No, que yo sepa… ¡Oh! ¡Alberto! ¡Eso no quiere decir nada! Yo tampoco salgo con ninguno y te aseguro que no soy torti. ¿Quién va diciendo por ahí eso de Cecilia?

- No se, gente…

- ¿No será el rubio teñido ese?

- ¿Rubio teñido?

- El cretino ese de tu clase, altito, ojos azules, pelo oxigenado y alisado con el secador… uno que va por el mundo como si fuera el centro del Universo.

- ¿Adolfo Mendoza?

- Si. Creo que se llama Mendoza. Uno que presume de que su papá tiene un BMW…

Ante el silencio elocuente de Alberto, Inés volvió a hablar.

- Pues entonces es puro rencor. ¡Qué mala leche!

- ¿Rencor? ¿Es que le dio calabazas?

- Mendoza no se limitó a pedirle salir. Quería morrearse con ella, así que Cecilia lo mandó a hacer gárgaras.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha contado ella?

- A mí y a todas las amigas de Belén Carmona. Resulta que la escuchó suspirar por los huesos de Mendoza, y nos soltó sin pelos en la lengua que el tío es un frescales aprovechado. Belén al principio no la creyó, pero ahora le da toda la razón. Y añade que a ella lo único que quería era meterle mano.

- Si se te insinúa, dímelo.- Murmuró Alberto con la sangre empezando a hervir.

- No te preocupes. Se cómo quitarme de encima a esos moscones.

- Y… por favor… no le digas que te lo he contado… a Cecilia, me refiero…

"Joder con Mendoza", pensó Alberto. "Y vaya con la niña, qué carácter". No obstante, lo último más o menos le agradaba. Extrañamente, porque nada le iba en ello, se quedó algo más tranquilo.

Pero pronto Alberto volvió a su conclusión anterior. Cecilia era dos años menor, por tanto estaba en otra clase. Y no se fijaría en un tío como él, ni alto ni bajo, con tendencia a echar tripa, ojos de un marrón sosísimo, gafas de miope y mamá en el claustro docente. Ni aunque fuera el hermano mayor de Inés, una tía bien maja. Durante un año entero, Alberto no pensó en Cecilia, aunque de vez en cuando, si su hermana la mencionaba, no podía evitar una catarata de sentimientos rarísimos, que iban desde imaginar que le tomaba la mano sonriendo dulcemente hasta tener que salir disparado a su cuarto.


	2. Chapter 2

****

CAPITULO 2

_Diciembre de 1992_

Había pasado otro curso y ya era casi Navidad. En el colegio había _Operación Kilo_ y Belén Carmona, que siempre estaba en todos los saraos, se puso mala con anginas. Alguien la tenía que suplir en su turno de embalar alimentos, y la monja, la madre Esperanza, pensó en ella porque al fin y al cabo era tan buena estudiante que podía darse el lujo de perder una clase.

Cecilia, ahora en segundo de BUP, seguía obligada a llevar el uniforme, una falda tableada de cuadros escoceses en tonos azules, camisa blanca y calcetines y jersey del mismo color azul marino. Como todas y todos, estaba deseando llegar a COU para apear el dichoso uniforme y vestir de calle. En aquellos momentos, mientras avanzaba por el corredor hacia el cuarto donde acumulaban las cosas que habían llevado los alumnos para embalarlas en cajas que enviarían a los comedores de Cáritas, se iba arremangando los puños cuidadosamente, buscando deliberadamente que parecieran un tanto descuidados. Cuando terminó con ellos ya casi había llegado. Ocupó los últimos metros en recogerse la larga melena casi negra en una coleta. Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que iba a empaquetar, así que quería estar cómoda – se dijo mientras asía el pomo de la puerta. Pero no abrió inmediatamente porque, repentinamente, se dio cuenta de que ignoraba con quién compartiría la hora.

Abrió la puerta con cierta expectación que se desinfló inmediatamente. Allí, cerrando cajas con cinta de embalar, estaba ese chico. Lo conocía de vista, era el hermano de Inés, por tanto hijo de la hueso de físicas que le daba clase a Belén. Ricitos castaños y gafas, aspecto _ni fu ni fa_ e inseparable del enano que se le declaró el año pasado sin saber ni cómo se llamaba. Hasta ahí, podía pasar. Pero lo peor era que lo ha visto también con el imbécil rubiales que se pensó que ella era una chica fácil y que se pasó mucho tiempo insinuando que debía ser de la otra acera, el muy patético, incapaz de digerir unas merecidas y bien dadas calabazas. Y lo que Cecilia no estaba dispuesta a tolerar era otro elemento de esa naturaleza. Sin poder contenerse, se puso tensa.

- Hola, Belén está enferma, vengo a suplirla.- saludó con voz seca mientras respiraba hondo preparándose para aguantar una hora con un presunto idiota. El chico levantaba la cabeza. Estaba despeinado y los faldones de la camisa, de rayitas, le asomaban por un lateral de los vaqueros, que llevaba un poco caídos por debajo de una incipiente tripa. Se tropezó con una caja cuando se acercó a saludarla, azorado. "Empezamos mal", pensó ella.

Alberto la contempló embelesado una décima de segundo, sin poder creer la suerte que había tenido y registrando a una velocidad increíble todos los cambios que ella había experimentado en un curso. Sus rasgos se habían afinado suavizando su mandíbula; aún había crecido un centímetro o dos mas; y su silueta, que seguía siendo delgada, era más definida, más de adulta, más de mujer. La conclusión de Alberto fue la mar de satisfactoria, al menos para él: pensó que, si cabía, estaba aún más guapa que el año anterior.

- Hola, me llamo Alberto. Tu eres Cecilia ¿No? ... – Comentó sin atreverse a darle un par de besos, mas que nada porque estaba semi encerrado entre enormes cajas de cartón medio llenas de comida.

- Ya se que eres…- Empezó a espetar Cecilia con el mismo tono seco que había comenzado empleando. Nervioso, y lejos de sentirse halagado porque supiera quién era, no la dejó terminar la frase.

- Ya… bueno, espero que mi madre no te las haya hecho pasar demasiado mal. Tiene fama de hueso.

- Tu madre no me ha dado clase nunca. Lo que te iba a decir es que ya sabía que eres el hermano de Inés-. Terminó ella tajante. El se quedó cortado, pero ella pareció no reparar en aquello y paseó la vista al entorno de paquetes y cajas a medio preparar.

- Ya has hecho parte del trabajo. Supongo que las has cerrado a conciencia -. Comentó mirando fijamente dos cajas cerradas con exceso de cinta de embalar y una tercera a medio llenar. Alberto alzó la mano en la que sostenía el aparato que servía para colocar la cinta adhesiva.

- Tenía un eje torcido. Me he dado cuenta después de cerrar la primera. Por eso me ha quedado tan mal.- Dijo posando la vista en la misma caja que Cecilia estaba mirando, un contenedor sólidamente cerrado con una cantidad ingente de cinta adhesiva que aparecía retorcida.

- Con la segunda, supongo, has tratado de arreglar el cacharro... – Añadió ella paseando la vista por otra caja cerrada bastante mejor que la primera.

- Prueba y error. Creo que ahora está más o menos bien el eje, aunque no creo que dure mucho.

Cecilia alzó una ceja, un gesto que él interpretó como de escepticismo. Pero ella en realidad lo que expresaba era asombro mientras intentaba recordar cuándo fue la última vez que un chico, nada más presentarse, había comenzado una charla de la manera más normal del mundo, tratándola como lo que era, una persona, en lugar de cómo un espécimen femenino con el que había que intentar ligar a toda costa.

En realidad, ninguno sabía hasta qué punto había acertado con el fondo del otro. Ella, por ejemplo, ignoraba que él tenía muy presente en esos momentos una mañana de septiembre de hacía mas de un año, en la que llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía sentido sumarse a la legión de tíos que intentaba llamar la atención de Cecilia como si fueran pavos reales. Y él, por su parte, desconocía por completo que precisamente esa actitud había despertado cierta curiosidad en ella.

- Bueno. Pues vamos a comprobar si tienes que volver a arreglar ese chisme.- Dijo ella al fin, mientras tomaba con resolución un paquete de lentejas y un cartón de leche. Alberto sonrió. Por los comentarios de su hermana, sabía que Cecilia podía ser sarcástica e incisiva. También había recordado que sacaba buenas notas y solía ser muy práctica. Algo le decía que formarían un estupendo equipo de embaladores de comida.

Durante más de dos horas, que se les hicieron a ambos un suspiro, estuvieron guardando comida en cajas como si llevaran haciéndolo muchísimo tiempo juntos. Cuando llegaron Patricia y Belén, las dos chicas que tenían el siguiente turno, Cecilia hasta casi lo lamentó, porque sin poder decir que se lo había pasado de cine, se había sentido cómoda.

Cecilia se sorprendió al descubrir, cuando sola enfilaba el pasillo que conducía a su clase, que se sentía diferente. No se daba cuenta realmente de lo que le estaba pasando. En realidad, lo que ella percibía claramente era que aquella naturalidad, que desde hacía cosa de un año sólo sentía realmente entre la familia, había vuelto a entrar en su vida de la mano del hermano de Inés. Y se sentó en su pupitre pensando que resultaba que aquel chico no había estado dándole la murga todo el tiempo intentando caerle bien. Alberto tampoco había intentado forzarla a ser locuaz y simpática. De hecho, hubo ratos que permanecieron en silencio, o simplemente pidiendo una bolsa de judías o un "pásame esa lata de espárragos". Sacó la carpeta recordando cómo le decía que la gente no llevaba casi dulces de Navidad, y que los necesitados también merecían unos turrones, en lugar de tanto arroz y tanto garbanzo, cosa que en su momento le pareció una chorrada y que ahora, que se le venía a la mente a saber por qué, le resultaba llena de sentido. A pesar de que tenía latín, una de sus asignaturas favoritas y de que el profesor le entregó un examen en el que había sacado un diez, le quedó un extraño _run run_ por dentro que no fue capaz de acallar del todo durante el día… y un extrañísimo deseo de cruzarse por el pasillo con él, de intercambiar otro par de nimiedades, de comprobar esa primera impresión: que con ese chico se estaba bien.

Alberto, por su parte, se fue levitando mentalmente. Había pasado dos deliciosas horas a solas con la chica más guapa del colegio, la que mandó a la porra al guaperas de Mendoza. Claro que la parte racional de su cerebro le recordaba con una tenue vocecita que había pasado dos horas empaquetando comida, entre sudores, bolsas y cajas y hablando poquísimo. Y que se habían despedido con un simple "bueno, vale, esto ya está". Pero daba igual, dos horas para él que otros no habían tenido ni tendrían jamás. Y además, nada indicaba que ella no quisiera volver a hablar con él.

Durante el resto del día el destino, misteriosamente, se empeñó en que se cruzaran por los pasillos una y otra vez, cuando durante meses ni se habían avistado en la lejanía. La última de todas ocurrió cuando se marchaban a casa. Alberto sabía que Cecilia tenía una hermana menor, y que siempre se iban juntas. Además, vivía en la dirección contraria a la suya. No se atrevió a ofrecerse a acompañarlas un poco, pero se ganó una dulce risa de Cecilia, divertida.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que hoy nos tenemos que ver a todas horas. ¡Hasta mañana, Alberto!

Y con la voz de ella pronunciando su nombre en sus oídos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios y aquel prometedor "hasta mañana" Alberto se fue a casa deseando que al día siguiente medio colegio estuviera con anginas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso: **Potterverso sorg-expandido. No encontrarás personajes de Rowling, sino la sociedad mágica española, donde la magia funciona bajo los mismos parámetros mágicos pero el resto, incluida la educación, es diferente a la inglesa _¿por qué tenía que ser igual?_

**Dramatis Personae**** de capítulo:**

**- Cecilia y Alberto, **_of course_.

**- Almudena: **la atribulada hermana menor de Cecilia.

**- Ana: **la madre de ambas, que ve con resignación como mientras se atisba la salida de la adolescencia de su hija mayor, la de la segunda ya se anuncia.

**Capítulo 3**

En otras ocasiones, pensar en una chica le había distraído un montón de sus estudios. Sin embargo, esta vez fue un acicate para estudiar el examen de Lengua y Literatura Española, una asignatura que no le gustaba nada. Alberto se fue a la cama a las diez y media más satisfecho que nunca consigo mismo, dedicó un último pensamiento agradecido a su musa y se durmió profundamente, sumido en un hermoso sueño en el que, por supuesto, ella era la protagonista.

Cecilia, por su parte, no tuvo tanto tiempo para acordarse de lo que le había sucedido aquel día. A medio camino de casa, su hermana cayó en la cuenta de que se había dejado en el colegio el cuaderno con los deberes de inglés, así que tuvieron que dar media vuelta y volverse a toda prisa, para a continuación convencer a la malencarada monja de la portería para que la dejara subir a clase. Cecilia se quedó en la portería, sentada en una silla junto a la enorme mochila de su hermana pequeña. De repente pensó que era demasiado mamotreto para una cría de séptimo de EGB, y sin pensárselo dos veces la abrió.

Almudena llevaba dentro todo lo que se suponía que debía llevar, excepto, claro está, el cuaderno de Inglés que se había dejado en clase. Estaban los libros, la carpeta, el estuche.... y un grueso volumen con un marcapáginas que lucía en la portada en gruesas letras _Obras Completas de Emilio Salgari_. Cecilia observó en el canto la referencia de la biblioteca del colegio y a continuación abrió la página de respeto, donde la monja bibliotecaria pegaba con pegamento de barra una hoja en la que iban constando los nombres de los lectores y las fechas de préstamo y de devolución. Bajó la vista hasta la última fila escrita, en la que figuraba el nombre de su hermana y el lunes de aquella semana como fecha en la que había sacado el libro. Alzó las cejas sorprendida del cálculo. ¿Era posible que en cuatro días Almudena se hubiera leído dos tercios de un volumen de unas ochocientas páginas?

- ¡Qué haces!

La voz irritada de Almudena la hizo levantar la vista. Su hermana, con el rostro colorado y la respiración jadeante de haber subido y bajado corriendo, la miraba con expresión furiosa mientras aferraba entre sus brazos el dichoso cuaderno.

- ¿Te has leído todo esto desde el lunes?

- ¡No tienes derecho a mirar dentro de mi mochila!

Cecilia tuvo que conceder que Almudena tenía razón.

- Pesa como un demonio.

- Eso no te autoriza a cotillear. – Almudena, ahora roja de ira, bajó la cabeza y metió dentro de la enorme mochila su cuaderno con manos temblorosas. Cecilia, sin decir nada, le tendió las Obras Completas, que ella se apresuró a guardar para a continuación, y no sin trabajo, cerrar la cremallera.

Las dos hermanas volvieron a salir del colegio sin hablarse. Habían avanzado una manzana cuando Cecilia volvió a la carga, constatando que aquello era demasiado peso para una cría menudita y flacucha como su hermana.

- ¿De veras te has leído dos tercios del libro?

- Si ¿Qué pasa? – Espetó Almudena enfadada.

- Es que es muchísimo. Y no te lo he visto en casa.

- En casa casi no tengo tiempo, con los deberes del colegio y de las clases de magia...- Contestó Almudena casi en un murmullo mientras aceleraba el paso.

La educación mágica española era dura, porque se simultaneaba con la muggle. Aunque se comenzara a los siete años y existieran campamentos mágicos de verano, requería sacrificios que, sobre todo a ciertas edades, podían convertirse en una pesada carga.

- Entonces ¿Cuándo lees?

- En ratos libres, en el cole.

- ¿Dedicas los recreos a leer?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Para Cecilia, con sus casi dieciséis años, aquello podía tener mucho de malo. Porque a su edad la amistad ocupaba un lugar central en la vida, y los mejores momentos de compartir confidencias eran precisamente los recreos y los diez minutos de los cambios de clase.

- ¿Y tus amigas? -. Preguntó empezando a preocuparse.

- Las niñas hablan de cosas que no me interesan...

Cecilia se paró en seco y miró fijamente a su hermana menor. No le había pasado desapercibido que no había mencionado la palabra "amigas". Algo pasaba con Almudena y no le gustaba nada, nada.

- ¿De qué hablan?

Almudena suspiró.

- Últimamente, hablan de un montón de actores y cantantes, de películas que mamá no me dejaría ir a ver, aunque tampoco me interesan mucho, y también de ropa... sobre todo de ropa interior... y de niños...

Cecilia, por primera vez en su vida, empezaba a darse cuenta de cómo se percibe la adolescencia desde fuera, señal inequívoca, aunque ella no lo sabía, de que empezaba a cerrar la suya propia para acomodarse en una juventud ya adulta.

- ¿No hay otras niñas que no tengan esos intereses? -. Preguntó sorprendiéndose a sí misma por el tono de madurez que salía de sus propias palabras.

- Algunas, pero son todas unas idiotas. Y está esa tonta de Maite Losada, que me llama enana a todas horas...

A estas alturas, Cecilia se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, así que le echó el brazo protectoramente sobre el hombro.

- Así que lo que les pasa es que ahora parecen extraterrestres.

Almudena asintió con la cabeza y añadió - Y además, tienen la regla.

- Todavía no has cumplido los trece años. A mi me ocurrió a esa edad, igual que a mamá. Debe ser cosa de familia, no creo que debas preocuparte. Además, piensa en la cantidad de engorros que te quitas.

Pero convencer a Almudena en ese momento no era tarea fácil.

- Es que me llaman enana.

- Tu vas a crecer durante más tiempo que ellas.

Almudena no dijo nada. Las dos se limitaron a llegar a casa, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos. La mayor, casi con cargo de conciencia, pensando que quizás, solamente quizás, durante los últimos años había prestado poca atención a su hermana pequeña, y la pequeña envuelta en sus miserias. Cuando llegaron a casa, su madre se dedicó a perseguir a Almudena para que merendara mientras Cecilia se ponía un chándal viejo y sacaba los libros para estudiar. Fue entonces cuando le vino a la mente Alberto. ¿Qué haría él ante una situación así? Fue un pensamiento extrañísimo, porque por un momento se lo imaginó como padre de una pre púber. Y ella se imaginó en el papel de madre. Inmediatamente pensó que aquello era una tontería y se levantó dispuesta a hablar con su madre.

- Tengo ojos en la cara, Cecilia. Ya me he dado cuenta de que tu hermana, hace por lo menos un año que es la más baja de la clase. Pero, como tu bien dices, está muy aniñada.- Dijo su madre mientras trajinaba en la cocina.

- Ya se que ya crecerá. Y además se puede poner tacones cuando sea mayor. Pero es que se siente un bicho verde, y se dedica durante los recreos a leer, en lugar de jugar o hablar con sus amigas.

Ana, la madre de Cecilia, suspiró.

- Llegan las vacaciones de Navidad. Hablaré con tu tía Amaia, a ver si Lucía puede quedarse con nosotros. Siempre se han llevado muy bien.- Dijo Ana dejando delante de su hija mayor un tazón de _Colacao_ caliente que Cecilia se apresuró a rodear con ambas manos para sentir el reconfortante calorcito.

- ¿Crees que eso es una solución? -. Preguntó al cabo de unos instantes.

- Temporal. Pero precisamente, lo que necesita Almudena es que pase el tiempo. ¡Afortunada ella! Es justamente lo contrario de lo que nos pasa a los demás, que parece que se nos escapa entre los dedos.

La tía Amaia era la hermana mayor de la madre de Cecilia. Tenía dos mellizos, chico y chica, ambos de la misma edad que Almudena. Lucía, la niña, desde siempre había hecho muy buenas migas con su prima Almudena.

- Creo que debería prestarle un poco más de atención. Me parece que hace tiempo que no le hago mucho caso-. Reflexionó Cecilia en voz alta. Ana sonrió a su hija mayor.

- Almudena era un bebé diminuto que costaba horrores que durmiera. Tu padre y yo estábamos agotados y casi desesperados, y cuando al fin la habíamos dormido, apareciste tu, un repollo de tres años, más parlanchina que una cotorra, y mirando con deleite a tu hermana en su capazo nos soltaste que _hasta que ella había nacido tu no sabías lo que era querer_.

Cecilia estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

- ¿Esa cursilada la solté yo?

Ana se echó a reír.

- Eras muy redicha. Pero nos hizo gracia.

- Creo que a mi me habría sentado mal.

- Ya, pero tu padre y yo estábamos absolutamente derrengados. Fue difícil de criar.

- ¡Pobre Almudena!

- No, nada de pobre. Es una niña afortunada y más fuerte de lo que parece. Nadie puede saltarse la adolescencia. Estaremos ahí, pasando el trago con ella, aunque a ella le parezca otra cosa, como hemos hecho contigo. Y seguiremos haciendo, señorita, que aunque no te lo creas, la tuya aún dará algún coletazo.

Cecilia se llevó el tazón a los labios sorprendida de sí misma y de haber tenido una charla en la que su madre la había considerado plenamente adulta. O casi. Volvió a sus quehaceres escolares algo más reconfortada... Y de repente volvió de fondo aquel agradable _run run..._

El día siguiente amaneció para Alberto bastante problemático. Su maravilloso sueño en el que conquistaba el corazón de su amada, había tenido sus consecuencias propias de la edad. Afortunadamente era viernes, el día que Antonia, la señora que se encargaba de las tareas domésticas, cambiaba las sábanas, así que él mismo las retiró y las metió en la lavadora. Por otra parte, no había soñado ninguna barbaridad ni nada salido de madre como le había ocurrido otras veces dejándole el corazón un poco encogido. Por primera vez en su vida, uno de aquellos sueños eróticos había sido, sobre todo, un sueño de amor.

En casa de Cecilia, por otro lado, la mañana presagiaba un buen día. Almudena se había levantado contenta y risueña, y ella había recordado que los voluntarios de la _operación Kilo_ estaban invitados a una merendola a la hora del recreo en el comedor del colegio. Patatas fritas y _coca-cola_, como siempre, nada del otro jueves, pero lo bueno era que, casi seguro, que allí vería a Alberto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso: **Potterverso sorg-expandido. No encontrarás personajes de JK Rowling, salvo quizá algún cameo, ni la sociedad mágica inglesa. Esto es la Magia Española y cómo se organiza, que no es igual que la británica ¿por qué habría de serlo?

**Dramatis Personae del capítulo:**

**- Cecilia y Alberto: **claro, es su historia.

**- Inés: **la hermana de Alberto.

**- Patricia y Belén: **un par de simpáticas adolescentes amigas de las arriba mencionadas. La Belén de las anginas es otra.

**Capítulo 4**

Patricia y Belén, las dos chicas que habían hecho el turno siguiente, contaban entre carcajadas cómo se les había roto la máquina para poner la cinta adhesiva de embalar. Cecilia no dijo nada. Se limitó a sonreír, divertida y cómplice. Había ocurrido tal y como Alberto había predicho.

- Si le hubiera pasado a mi hermano seguro que lo apaña.- Dijo Inés resistiendo a duras penas verse irremisiblemente arrastrada por la marea de carcajadas -. Siempre lo arregla todo.

- Por eso será que va para ingeniero-. Casi gritó Patricia-. Por cierto, que ahí está. Llámalo, Inés.

La hermana de Alberto levantó la mano y le hizo una seña. El sonrió y empezó a sortear grupos de chavales con _coca- colas_ y patatas.

- Hola, Alberto-. Voceó Patricia, aún a distancia. Mientras, Belén preguntaba también a media voz si iban a quedar esa tarde. Como era viernes, no había clases después de comer.

- Yo tengo que ir con mi madre de tiendas.- Decía Inés a la vez que su hermano se situaba junto a ella, a tiempo para oír cómo quedaba la cosa.

- Y yo me tengo que quedar con el enano de mi hermano-. Soltó Patricia.

- Entonces hablamos el sábado.

Las cuatro asintieron con la cabeza mientras Alberto las observaba sin perder detalle. Sobre todo de una de ellas.

De alguna manera, la conversación se desgajó en dos partes. Patricia y Belén, por un lado, seguían _erre que erre_ contando tonterías y riendo a carcajadas, mientras Inés, sorprendida, observaba a su hermano y a Cecilia. Los dos hablaban con voz queda mirándose fijamente, un intercambio de miradas que a la chica le resultó significativo. Inés quería a su hermano y no le caía mal Cecilia, así que, en cuanto vio la ocasión, enganchó a cada una de sus amigas por un brazo.

- Acompañadme un momento-. Murmuró procurando que la pareja en ciernes no se diera cuenta.

- ¿Qué pasa? -. Preguntó Patricia a voz en grito.

- ¡Shhh!-. chistó Inés arrastrándolas lejos de la pareja.- ¡Ahora volvemos! -. Les gritó a modo de despedida. Probablemente, ellos ni se enteraron.

- ¡Qué pasa! -. Esta vez, las dos chicas corearon la misma frase. Inés puso los brazos en jarras.

- ¿No os habéis dado cuenta? ¡Están ligando!

- ¡Qué dices! ¿Tu hermano y Cecilia?

- Mira tu misma ¡Pero disimula, tía, que se van a dar cuenta!

Patricia oteó entre la multitud. Los dos chicos seguían como los habían dejado, hablando tranquilamente, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

- ¡Ostras!

Las dos amigas de Inés volvieron a partirse de risa. Inés esperó cinco largos minutos hasta que el ataque de hilaridad pasó.

- Y ahora ¿qué hacemos? -. Dijo Patricia mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Inés miró el reloj.

- Dejarles otros cinco minutos y después volver a aparecer. Esta fiesta termina dentro de diez.

- ¿Y por qué no desaparecemos del todo? Al fin y al cabo, me parece que no nos van a echar de menos-. Belén empezó a reírse otra vez y arrastró a Patricia.

- Porque queda feo, tía.- Dijo Inés un poco enfadada.

Patricia y Belén la cogieron cada una de un brazo.

- Lo que queda feo es que volvamos para interrumpirlos-. Dijo Belén divertida.

Inés, a regañadientes, tuvo que reconocer que tal vez tendrían razón.

Cecilia, por su parte, había roto el fuego contando a Alberto lo que les había pasado a sus compañeras y el comentario de Patricia sobre su capacidad para arreglar cosas. Los dos también se habían reído, pero a diferencia de las dos chicas, no lo hicieron con fuertes carcajadas. Después se enteró de que Alberto lo que quería estudiar era ingeniería informática y que disfrutaba haciendo programas en un IBM con pantalla oscura y letras verdes que tenía en su casa.

- Pues yo todavía no se qué quiero estudiar.- Comentó Cecilia-. Pero me parece que no me va la ingeniería-. Claro estaba que el tipo de ingeniería a la que Cecilia se refería había producido, entre otras cosas, la red Glu que permitía a los magos desplazarse por los sistemas de calefacción de las grandes ciudades como Madrid o el 3M, el metro mágico de la capital. Estuvo a punto de decirle que su abuelo era ingeniero, pero se mordió la lengua. Si el chico empezaba a preguntar detalles ¿cómo iba a explicarle?

- ¡Bueno, chicos! -. El vozarrón del jefe de estudios resonó por encima de las voces de aquella muchedumbre apartando a Cecilia de aquel escollo que contemplaba delante de sí misma y que, por primera vez, se planteaba cómo sortear sin tener que mentir descaradamente-. ¡Todos habéis hecho un estupendo trabajo, y esperamos que lo hayáis pasado bien!

Los chavales prorrumpieron en una salva de aplausos y silbidos. Cuando se acallaron un poco, el jefe de estudios retomó su papel.

- ¡Pero lamento deciros que es hora de volver a clase!

- ¡OHHHHHH! -. Volvieron a corear como una sola voz. Perezosamente y a regañadientes, los grupos empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta del comedor. Alberto aprovechó que el ambiente se despejaba un poco.

- Esto... Cecilia... ¿Quieres venir conmigo al cine esta tarde?

Cecilia alzó una ceja. Parecía poco impresionada, incluso sorprendida, pero por dentro el corazón le latía con fuerza. Alberto se inquietó un poco, pensando que tal vez a ella le había parecido demasiado atrevido.

- Bueno, como no vais a quedar esta tarde... para celebrar que nosotros superamos la prueba del chisme... -. Empezó a justificarse. No podía evitar sentirse la mar de ridículo. De repente le pareció evidente que Cecilia contestara con una negativa, y sólo le cupo esperar no ponerse colorado.

Cecilia no se esperaba aquella excusa, ni tampoco la cara que Alberto estaba poniendo, y se echó a reír.

- Un exitazo, Alberto. Un exitazo. Mira por donde, es nuestro futuro. ¡Empaquetadores de comida!

Alberto se rió con timidez, inseguro sobre si eso era un _sí_ o un _no_ con tomadura de pelo incluida.

- Vale-. Dijo ella de pronto con una calma pasmosa y una sonrisa capaz de derretir el iceberg que mandó a pique al Titanic.- Pero tendrá que ser la primera sesión. Mis padres salen a cenar esta noche, y no puedo volver tarde.

El corazón le dio un brinco al chico.

- Vale. ¿Qué quieres ir a ver?

- No se qué ponen. Podemos mirarlo esta tarde.

- Muy bien. Esto... ¿te importa darme tu teléfono? Para terminar de quedar...

Cecilia le dio su número, apuntado en una servilleta de papel que Alberto guardó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de la camisa, emocionado. Alberto no tenía una gota de sangre mágica, por tanto no tenía, o se suponía que no tenía, ni una sola gota de vidente. No sabía que conservaría aquella servilleta, en su cartera, durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero intuía que aquel birrioso papel contenía algo trascendente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dramatis Personae del capítulo:**

- Alberto y Cecilia, of course.

- Almudena y Lucía, la hermana de la anterior y su prima.

- Ana y Amaia, la madre y la tía.

- Los abuelos de Cecilia.

- La madre de Alberto.

**Aviso: **Potterverso Sorgexpandido. No encontrarás ni a Harry ni a ninguno de sus compañeros del abultado reparto por aquí.

**CAPITULO 5**

Cuando Cecilia y Almudena llegaron a casa aquel viernes se encontraron con cierta algarabía. Su madre se había dado prisa en sus gestiones, y allí estaba su tía Amaia, sentada a la mesa de la cocina tomando café con su hermana, y Lucía, la prima de ambas, acompañada de un enorme bolsón de viaje. Almudena puso una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se desprendió del enorme mochilón y corrió a abrazar a su prima favorita, que también estaba encantadísima de encontrarse allí, mientras Cecilia, más formal puesto que era la mayor, se acercaba a besar a su tía.

- Estás monísima, sobrina-. Dijo Amaia sonriendo mientras Cecilia reparaba en algo que siempre había estado delante de sus narices: las dos hermanas se parecían mucho, si bien la tía Amaia tenía el pelo muy rubio y los ojos del mismo color azul oscuro y brillante del abuelo Santiago, mientras que Ana, su madre, tenía el pelo más tirando a castaño y los ojos marrón verdoso de la abuela. Las diferencias entre su hermana y ella, en cambio, eran más acusadas, ella se parecía más a su abuela paterna mientras que Almudena era más como su madre. Y pensando en aquello desvió la mirada hacia su hermana y su prima y el corazón se le encogió: Lucía sacaba su buena media cabeza a su hermana, aunque su aspecto y maneras eran igualmente aniñados. Totalmente ajena a la preocupación de su hermana mayor por su incipiente complejo de baja, una excitada Almudena ya estaba intentando ayudar a Lucía a trasladar el equipaje hasta su cuarto.

- Tranquilas. Ya lo haremos nosotras-. Dijo la tía Amaia sacando su varita.

- Mándalo al cuarto de Almudena, como siempre-. Dijo Ana. Y la tía de Cecilia murmuró tranquilamente _"trasládate"_ mientras apuntaba con su vara al equipaje, el cual procedió a desaparecerse obedientemente con una especie de "puff". Las niñas entonces salieron corriendo al cuarto de Almudena.

- Lucía se va a quedar aquí parte de las vacaciones-. Explicó Ana a su hija mayor.

- ¿No tiene colegio el lunes?

- Si -. Dijo su tía tranquilamente mientras se llevaba la taza de café a los labios.

- ¿Y no va a ir?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no va a ir? -. Preguntó su tía sonriente. Cuando se reía, se le hacían hoyuelos en las mejillas. Cecilia alzó una ceja, comprendiendo. Sus tíos vivían en un caserío del norte de Navarra, pero eso, obviamente, siendo lo que era la tía Amaia, no era ningún obstáculo para que Lucía no perdiese clase. El tío Fernando, por su parte, era chef. Cecilia cayó en cuenta, por segunda vez en aquella tarde, de otra cosa que siempre había estado ahí, delante de sus narices: su tía era la única de la familia casada con un muggle. Y por lo que ella sabía eran un matrimonio feliz. El tío Fernando hacía muchas bromas alusivas a la brujería. Por ejemplo, le encantaba decir que la bruja moderna debía abandonar la escoba y pasarse a la aspiradora. O que en la era de la imagen la pinta de anciana horrible, verruga peluda incluida, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, y lo que se llevaba era el aspecto despampanante. Eso lo solía decir mirando de arriba abajo sin ningún recato a su tía, la cual, invariablemente, soltaba una buena carcajada.

El sonoro timbrazo del teléfono la sacó de sus elucubraciones. Como una flecha, abandonó la cocina voceando, para que las pequeñas también la oyeran, que "ya lo cogía ella". Y se alegró, porque era Alberto. Aunque la charla duró muy poco, el tiempo necesario para acordar la película, el cine, que estaba cerca de la casa de ambos, y que pasaría por ella a las cuatro y media. Cecilia colgó el teléfono y miró el reloj. Se llevó un buen susto. Eran las cuatro menos cuarto. Salió disparada hacia su cuarto, tropezando con su madre que preguntaba quién había llamado. "Era para mi", se limitó a contestar.

Media hora más tarde ¡Por fin! se daba el visto bueno en el espejo de la puerta interior de su armario. Se había puesto una falda, medias negras, zapatos con un poco de tacón y una pashmina que estuvo colocando y colocando alrededor del cuello durante varios minutos hasta que le satisfizo. Y se había pintado ligeramente el rostro: un maquillaje muy, muy suave, un poco de color, una sombra azul que realzaba sus ojos y brillo en los labios. Se dio el visto bueno y cogió el chaquetón.

Cuando salió del cuarto faltaban diez minutos para la hora. No calculó que en ese tiempo podían pasar muchas cosas. En primer lugar, se topó con los comentarios de la hermana y la primita.

- ¿Has quedado con un chico? -. Soltó Lucía tan campante.

- ¿Por qué te has pintado? -. Preguntó a la vez Almudena.

Si a las dos niñas plantadas frente a ella e interrogadoras como si fueran agentes de la CIA, se añadía el _run run_ que empezaba a intensificar su presencia en su interior, el resultado, aún tratándose de Cecilia, la adolescente con nervios de acero, podía ser explosivo.

- ¡Dejadme pasar! -. Gritó. Al instante lo lamentó, porque ya estaban allí su madre y su tía, alertas a lo que pudiera estar pasando.

- ¡Caramba, sobrina! Te has puesto muy mona.

- ¿Dónde vas, Cecilia? -. Su madre no se anduvo con chiquitas. Cecilia suspiró resignada. La habían interceptado antes de irse, así que ahora tendría que responder al "formulario" habitual materno.

- Voy al cine. Estaré aquí antes de que os marchéis. No me he olvidado de que salís a cenar-. Dijo muy deprisa mientras intentaba sortear a su madre. Pero ella no se dio por aludida.

- ¿Qué película vais a ver?

- Una de ciencia ficción que ponen en los multicines de aquí al lado.- contestó otra vez muy deprisa.

- ¿Quiénes vais?

Ahí, la precaria calma de Cecilia se tambaleó.

- Ehhh-. Cecilia sopesó la contestación -. Es... los que hemos estado con lo de la operación kilo...íbamos a quedar... Belén Martín, Patricia e Inés al final no podían, así que...-. dijo atropelladamente. Afortunadamente, en ese momento sonó el timbre del telefonillo y Cecilia, viendo el cielo abierto, murmuró que era para ella y salió disparada como una flecha. Por supuesto, no tenía un ojo en el cogote, pero a pesar de ello estaba absolutamente segura del tipo de mirada que su tía y su madre se estaban intercambiando. Y además oía las risitas de su hermana y de su prima. Bajó las escaleras corriendo a toda velocidad, a pesar de los zapatos de tacón, y eso que eran siete pisos.

Alberto esperaba abajo, en la calle, enfundado en una cazadora acolchada, unos pantalones de pana fina que su madre le había comprado hacía un mes y que hasta entonces habían quedado olvidados en una percha en el armario, y zapatos mocasines en lugar de sus habituales deportivas. Todo había sido culpa de Inés. Cuando colgó el teléfono, satisfecho de la vida, su hermana se le encaró.

- ¿Vas a salir, Alberto?

- Si -. Contestó lacónico.

- Con una chica ¿verdad?

- Eso, perdona que te diga, pertenece al ámbito de mi vida privada.

- Vale -. Dijo Inés apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano -. Si yo fuera tu, y tuviera una cita con una chica, una especialmente guapa, querría estar bien -. Y sin más, Inés se dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia su cuarto.

- ¡Espera! -. Gritó Alberto.

Y así, Inés rescató los pantalones, los zapatos y le hizo cambiar la camisa y el jersey. Lo que sí fue cosa de Alberto fue el afeitado. Todavía bastante gente llevaba las barbitas de dos días, pero por alguna razón, sospechó que igual a Cecilia los pelos en la cara no le gustaban. Concienzudamente, estuvo diez largos minutos rasurándose cuidadosamente las mejillas y combatiendo ferozmente los pelos de alrededor de su nuez y de la base del cuello, que eran los especialmente recalcitrantes. Concluyó echándose un _after shave_ de su padre sobre una piel que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de un bebé.

Cuando su madre lo vio listo para salir de casa, simplemente preguntó divertida "¿Quién es la afortunada?". Alberto se puso colorado hasta las orejas cuando su hermana rompía el embarazoso silencio en el que había caído.

- Cecilia Pizarro -. Dijo Inés tranquilamente.

- ¡Ah! Pues pórtate como un caballero.

Alberto también bajó por las escaleras a toda velocidad, con las manos en los bolsillos y bastante ruborizado.

Se dijeron simplemente "hola", los dos bastante azorados, y echaron a andar, uno al lado del otro, hacia el cine.

- Estás muy guapa -. Le dijo tímidamente. Cecilia sonrió y a Alberto le pareció que el día, que estaba bastante nublado, se abría dejando paso a un brillante sol. Ella iba a contestar, diciendo que él también estaba muy elegante, cuando se abrió otro socavón en su interior. Por la misma acera, frente a ellos, venían a buen paso sus abuelos.

"Oh, no", pensó Cecilia cuando su mirada gris se cruzó con los ojos felinos de su abuela Sara. La habían visto, no había forma de escapar. Cecilia suspiró.

- Esos... esos que vienen por ahí son mis abuelos -. Consiguió explicar a Alberto. El chico dejó de mirarla para fijar la vista en la dirección que ella señalaba.

- ¡Caramba! ¡Si parecen muy jóvenes!

Cecilia sintió un escalofrío. La magia de sus abuelos era antigua, y una de sus manifestaciones era que envejecían más lentamente de lo que sería normal. Era posible que murieran largamente centenarios. Pero no podía ponerse a contarle a Alberto esas cosas. Afortunadamente, una lucecilla se iluminó en su mente.

- Se casaron muy jóvenes...- medio explicó. Era verdad. Dieciocho años tenía la abuela de Cecilia cuando se casó, y veinte para veintiuno su abuelo. Catorce meses después de la boda ya eran padres de la tía Amaia.

- ¡Pues podrían pasar por tus padres!

Cecilia no tuvo tiemopo de contestar y sonrió a sus abuelos que ya estaban a su lado.

- Hola, Cecilia-. Dijo el abuelo sonriente.

- Errr... – fue lo primero que salió de la boca de la nieta.

- Somos los abuelos de Cecilia-. Intervino su abuela mirando con unos ojos que parecían poseer visión de escáner a Alberto. Cecilia se sintió mal. ¿Por qué tenía su abuela que avergonzarla de esa manera?

- Encantado, me llamo Alberto y soy un compañero de colegio. Hemos quedado para ir al cine-. Como una ametralladora, él se presentó y dio unas explicaciones que no le habían pedido. Cecilia lo miró asombrada y aliviada.

- Muy bien-. Intervino el abuelo de Cecilia-. Nosotros vamos a llevarnos por ahí a tu hermana y a tu prima.

- No me había dicho nada mamá-. Consiguió balbucirm Cecilia.

El abuelo miró su muñeca.

- Bueno, chicos, se hace tarde. Pasadlo bien. Encantados, Alberto.

Otra vez azorados y silenciosos, uno al lado del otro pero sin rozarse, reanudaron su camino calle abajo, mientras Cecilia se preguntaba por qué diablos sus abuelos no se habían aparecido en la terraza. ¿Para qué rayos, si no, vivían en un ático?


	6. Chapter 6

**Potterverso sorg-expandido:** no encontrarás al elenco pottérico, pero sí la Magia Española inspirada por la Rowling... aunque sólo un poco...

**Dramatis Personae:**

- Cecilia y Alberto. Si la historia es suya...

- Ana, la atribulada madre de Cecilia.

**CAPITU****LO 6**

- Estooo....¿Te apetece volver a quedar el _finde_? -. Alberto se atrevió preguntar mientras Cecilia sacaba sus llaves del bolso.

- Me encantaría, pero no puedo.

El chico sintió cómo si se abriera el suelo a sus pies. La había llevado de vuelta a las nueve en punto, con una puntualidad que admirarían los británicos, después de haber visto una _peli _llena de efectos especiales como a él le gustaban y de haberse tomado una _coca cola_ en un bar cercano al que solía ir toda la chavalería después del cine. Ella había estado simpática. Se había reído con algunos de sus comentarios de las escenas y le había dicho que le gustaba su jersey. Esperanzado, había preguntado con timidez e ilusión. Se había tomado la negativa de ella como algo de más calado. Cecilia le estaba mirando a los ojos. Los ojos de Alberto, empequeñecidos bajo los cristales graduados de sus gafas, eran de un marrón oscuro que le recordaba a un tazón de chocolate caliente de _la Floriana_, el establecimiento más popular del barrio mágico, donde sin duda habrían recalado esa tarde su hermana y su prima. De repente, se dio cuenta de que el chico la había malinterpretado, y tragando saliva empezó a explicar.

- Mañana por la mañana tengo que... que acompañar a mi hermana a hacer unas cosas-. Cecilia maldijo su falta de soltura para el regate corto. En realidad, tenía clase de Historia Contemporánea de la Magia. Pero claro, eso tampoco se lo podía decir.- Por la tarde vamos a quedar las amigas y el domingo tengo que estudiar porque el lunes tengo examen de Sociales.

- Vale... vale-. Balbució él-. Bueno, esto, supongo que ya es la hora que te han dicho tus padres...

- Si.

- Vale. Entonces, hasta el lunes.

Alberto llegó a echar un pie adelante, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir la presión de la mano de ella en su codo.

- Alberto... te llamaré el domingo. ¿Vale?

Por un momento, el se la quedó mirando, estupefacto, sin capacidad de reacción, hasta que su cerebro le indicó claramente que eso era estupendo. Entonces sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Vale.

Se marchó de allí sintiendo adoración por su codo rozado mínimamente por la mano de Cecilia.

Ella esperó el ascensor sintiéndose bastante rara. La inmensa mayoría de sus amigas y conocidas necesitaban alimentar su ego con la existencia de un novio en sus vidas, aunque fuera el tío más insoportable del planeta. Cecilia no era de esas. Siempre había pensado que saldría con un chico cuando le apeteciera y porque se sintiera a gusto con él, no por el mero hecho de pertenecer al segmento masculino de la población. Algunas decían que Cecilia era, en ese sentido, rara. Pero a ella siempre le importó tres pimientos. Por una sencilla cuestión: claro que era rara y diferente del resto. Pero por otras razones bien distintas. Ella podía hacer una serie de cosas que las demás no llegaban ni a imaginar. El chico que estuviera con ella podía tener o no tener esas habilidades, en realidad, eso le daba exactamente igual. Pero tenía que estar cómodo con ella y ella con él, de eso estaba absolutamente convencida. Y con esos pensamientos abrió la puerta de su casa y se encaminó hacia su habitación después de lanzar un "hola" general.

- ¿Y bien? – Ana, su madre, estaba casi arreglada del todo. De hecho, estaba poniéndose un pendiente largo en la oreja cuando la encaró en su mismísima habitación. Cecilia la miró asombrada.

- ¿Qué, mamá?

- ¿No tienes nada que contarme?

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

- Para empezar, Cecilia, por qué me has mentido.

- ¿Mentido? ¡Yo no te he mentido!

- Oh, si. Cuando te he preguntado con quién ibas al cine, me has soltado un rollo sobre la Operación Kilo. No has ido con los compañeros, has ido con un chico.

- ¡Oh, mamá! No me estarías escuchando. Te dije que íbamos a quedar todos pero que Patricia no podía, Inés tampoco...

- No te pregunté qué iban a hacer las demás, Cecilia.

- Pero...

- ¿Quién es ese Alberto?

¡Maldita sea! La abuela. La abuela se había chivado. Le habría faltado tiempo para contarle todo a su madre. Y la abuela era como un escáner. Habría registrado hasta el color de los zapatos de Alberto. Cecilia suspiró, pero decidió plantar batalla.

- Es el hermano de Inés. Hicieron equipos de dos para empaquetar comida y nos tocó juntos.

Cecilia pensó, por un nanosegundo, que aquello bastaría. Pero todavía era una adolescente y no medía el alcance de todo lo que decía.

- ¿El hermano de Inés? Entonces es un chico mayor que tu.

El precipicio interior volvió a abrirse en sus carnes.

- Es de COU.

- A estas edades, se nota mucho un par de años. Especialmente entre un chico y una chica. No conozco a ese tal Alberto pero puede que ya haya tenido unas cuantas novias. Algunos no van buscando precisamente un bonito romance con las más jóvenes...

- ¡Oh, mamá! – Cecilia no podía creer que estuviera teniendo semejante charla con su madre, la misma madre que unas horas antes la había tratado como una adulta. Le vino a la memoria el episodio de Mendoza, del año anterior. Una historia que no le había contado. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se llevara un disgusto sin motivo? Ya se había encargado ella de poner al cretino en su sitio, y eso le dio una idea.

- ¿De veras me crees tan ingenua como para dejarme engatusar por un caradura? -. Contestó muy serena, sin levantar la voz, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, los mismos ojos felinos de la abuela. Y de Almudena.

Ana respiró hondo y se sentó en el borde de la cama de su hija.

- Ven aquí, Cecilia.

Ella obedeció y se sentó a su lado.

- Hija, te cuento las cosas que pasan para que saques alguna lección que te pueda servir en la vida. Yo no puedo tomar decisiones por ti, ni tampoco te puedo encerrar en una jaula. Pero en la medida de lo posible no quiero que te lleves disgustos ni peques de ingenua.

Cecilia tragó saliva.

- Alberto y yo no somos novios, mamá. - Al menos de momento, se sorprendió pensando.- Nos hemos pasado un montón de tiempo haciendo una labor social en el colegio y hemos salido a celebrarlo. Además, él no intentaría aprovecharse de mi. Y si lo intentara, descuida que lo pondría en su sitio.

- Está bien, Cecilia. Confío en ti.

La última frase de su madre le sentó como cien patadas en el estómago. Le resultó una especie de presión psicológica denigrante. Normalmente, hubiera saltado con algún comentario sarcástico, pero se le ocurrió otra cosa. Una cosa la mar de aventurada.

- No lo conoces, mamá.

- ¿Y tu? ¿tu sí lo conoces?

Sorprendida de la certeza interior que la invadía, contestó con mucho aplomo.

- Al menos, bastante más que tu. Pero si tanto te preocupa, tiene fácil solución. Puedes conocerlo en cuanto quieras, no creo que él ponga ninguna pega a venir a casa-. Cecilia, prudentemente, omitió "a pasar por tu tercer grado", que era justamente lo que estaba pensando.

Ana se encontró de pronto fuera de juego. Cecilia era madura para su edad. Siempre lo había sido. Su edad del pavo no había sido nada escandalosa, a pesar de que era una chica que llamaba la atención. Siempre había llamado la atención. Pero seguía siendo su hija. Siempre lo sería. Y ahora, de repente, se le ponía al mismo nivel, de mujer a mujer. Lo que decía, aunque Ana se resistiera a admitirlo, tenía su sentido. Podía imponer su autoridad y decirle que esa sugerencia era impertinente, pero decidió estar a su altura, de mujer a mujer.

- Si tu consideras que es oportuno, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras. Ya sabes que no cerramos las puertas a vuestros amigos. También conoces las reglas. Hay que avisar primero si viene un _muggle_ a casa.

Cecilia la miró fijamente, sin decir nada. No se esperaba invitar a Alberto a su casa sin que él lo supiera, ni tampoco que su madre diera carta blanca. Afortunadamente su padre vino buscando a Ana. Ya era hora de marcharse.

- Tus abuelos vendrán de un momento a otro con tu hermana y tu prima. Ellos se encargarán de la cena -. Dijo Ana levantándose.

- Pasadlo bien-. Cecilia omitió que ellas solas se apañarían estupendamente, algo en su mente le indicó que daría igual, que eso había sido decisión de su abuela.

Ana permaneció un segundo de pie, mirándola fijamente. Después se inclinó sobre la frente de su hija y, acariciando su pelo, depositó un beso maternal.

- Buenas noches, cielo.

Cecilia se quedó pensando que le importaba bien poco el historial romántico de Alberto. Lo que verdaderamente importaba era si tenía o no novia en esos momentos. Estaba segura de que no era así, pero descubrió de pronto que la sola hipótesis de que pusiera sus ojos castaños en otra le producía un sentimiento hasta el momento desconocido que le producía un terrible malestar y deseos de estrangular a la imaginaria rival.

Pero poco después llegó el resto de la familia, y con la fortuna de que nadie sacó el tema de su acompañante masculino, sus historias y andanzas de la tarde la entretuvieron. Se relajó y pasó una velada agradable en familia.

Su siguiente escollo apareció al día siguiente, durante su clase de Historia Contemporánea de la Magia. Era la última clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

- Os recuerdo que al final de la clase tenéis que entregarme una hoja con el tema sobre el que vais a trabajar durante las vacaciones.- Dijo el profesor.

¡Mierda! Pensó Cecilia. ¡Se le había olvidado por completo el dichoso trabajo! Eso tenía el estudio de la magia en España, que era "evaluación continua". Pero de otro modo no habría podido compatibilizarse con la educación muggle. Era el precio que pagaban para poder vivir entre los muggles, en lugar de tener que aislarse del resto del género humano. Cecilia puso sus neuronas a trabajar inmediatamente. Se trataba de estudiar la realidad práctica de algún aspecto del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto, un texto de mil setecientos y pico.

No se le ocurrió nada hasta que llegó el final de la clase y el profesor, de pie en la tarima, fue exigiendo las hojas. Entonces escribió deprisa lo primero que le vino a la mente. "El conocimiento de la existencia de la magia que se permite a los muggles". Escribió a toda prisa, anotó su nombre a los pies del folio, recogió sus cosas y antes de marcharse entregó el papel al profesor. Cecilia observó que dejaba caer la vista y leía en silencio, algo que, a su entender, no había estado haciendo con el resto del alumnado y que la hizo detenerse un momento, preocupada. Pero el profesor finalmente levantó la vista sin decir nada, así que ella simplemente se despidió hasta después de vacaciones.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

- ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!

Patricia la miraba como si estuviera en el circo y ella fuera la atracción principal. Cecilia, por su parte, mantenía su calma habitual. Belén a duras penas contenía una risilla histérica e Inés, incómoda, miraba para todos lados no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer.

- No recomiendo _Alien 3_. Es más de lo mismo... más de _viscosidad_.- Dijo alzando una ceja y mirando fijamente a Patricia. La chica soltó una risa histérica que provocó que unos chicos de unas mesas más allá las miraran y empezaran a cuchichear.

- ¡Venga ya! ¡Cuenta de lo otro!

- Pues que el _Sabor_ los viernes también está hasta los topes...

- ¡¿Se te ha declarado?! – Patricia chilló, incontenible. Aquello superó el nivel de tolerancia de Inés, que sin ningún disimulo le sacudió una patada por debajo de la mesa. Cecilia, como siempre, se mantuvo imperturbable, aunque en el fondo de su alma agradeció la muestra de solidaridad de la hermana de Alberto.

- ¿Cómo se me va a declarar, si sólo ha salido conmigo una tarde?

- ¡Pero le gustas!

Inés estuvo a punto de decir algo, colorada como un tomate maduro. Pero finalmente cerró la boca al cruzar la mirada con la de Cecilia, que parecía decir "tranquila, de esto ya me encargo yo".

- Esto es la vida real, Patricia. No se trata de un culebrón de esos que echan por la tele, en los que se intercambian rendidas miradas y a continuación ya están besándose. He ido al cine con el hermano de Inés, aquí presente, a ver a Sigourney Weaver haciendo el _chorra_ en el espacio exterior. Alberto ha sido educado y correcto, un auténtico caballero, como por otra parte es lo normal y lo que cabía de esperar de un hijo de buena familia. Puede que ahora esté pensando que soy la tía más borde del planeta. O que no pego con él ni con el más potente _superglue_.

- Pero a ti ¿te gusta?

Cecilia empezó a cansarse, pero se contuvo de decir nada salido de tono.

- A mi Alberto me parece un chico la mar de agradable con quién se puede hablar de cualquier cosa tranquilamente. Una persona tratable, no como el patán de Mendoza. O como _otras_...

Patricia no se dio por aludida.

- Venga, Cecilia. Está clarísimo que a él le gustas. ¿De verdad que no te ha pedido salir?

- Vamos a ver-. Decidió cortar por lo sano.- A fecha de hoy, entre el hermano de Inés, aquí presente, y yo, no hay NA-DA.

- ¡Entonces te gusta! -. Patricia, _erre que erre_, seguía pesadísima con aquello. Cecilia suspiró, harta.

- Mira, Patricia. Ya te he dicho lo que pienso de él. Anda, bebe un poco de _coca-cola_, a ver si la cafeína y el azúcar te ayudan a procesar el concepto. De verdad, no es tan complicado.

- ¡Venga! ¡Que no me lo creo! ¡A ti te gusta! Con sus gafitas y sus rizos...- Patricia adoptó un tono melodramático con el que no consiguió provocar a la siempre controlada Cecilia.

- Oye, no solo estamos hablando de Cecilia y sus posibles admiradores. Se trata de mi hermano, por si no te has percatado. _Mi hermano_. No del vecino de enfrente-. La que ya no se podía contener era Inés, que dándose por aludida por la consanguinidad tuvo que intervenir.

- ¿Y qué? Es un chico ¿no? Un CHI-CO.

- Mi _hermano_.

¡Qué situación tan tonta! Pensó Cecilia. Dos de sus mejores amigas andaban a la gresca porque ella había ido al cine con el hermano de una de ellas. Aquello empezaba a parecerse terriblemente a uno de esos programas de cotilleos que salían en la tele y que causaban furor entre casi toda la población, especialmente la universitaria. Total, tampoco había mucho que contar. Salvo lo que no había contado, claro, que incluía que Alberto le había pedido volver a salir y que ella había quedado en llamarlo el domingo.

De todo aquello, sin embargo, la que salió ganando fue Belén, que mientras ellas discutían se dedicó a intercambiar sonrisitas y gestos con los chavales de otra mesa, hasta que acabaron invitándola a sentarse con ellos, cosa que hizo dejando a las otras tres enfrascadas en aquella estúpida discusión.

- ¿Te pasa algo en el codo? – El padre de Alberto preguntó un tanto inquieto a su hijo mayor al observar que se llevaba la mano una y otra vez a aquella articulación.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! No, no me pasa nada-. Se apresuró a contestar, azorado. ¿Cómo decirle a un padre que todavía tenía la carne de gallina en el punto exacto en el que su adorada y admirada musa le había rozado con su maravillosa mano? Aunque lo hubiera hecho con camisa, jersey y cazadora gruesa puestos. Y aunque hubiesen pasado dos días desde aquello.

Cuando llegó a casa el viernes, su madre le había preguntado qué tal le había ido con aquella chica, y él había contestado con un lacónico "bien". Su madre, afortunadamente, no había insistido. Por su parte, Inés también había sido sumamente correcta, incluso el sábado por la noche detectó en su hermana una especie de apoyo silencioso y solidario, totalmente discreto. Ignoraba en ese momento qué le habría contado Cecilia, aunque algo le decía que habría dicho simplemente que habían ido a ver Alien 3, y que después se habían tomado una _coca-cola_ en el _Sabor_. A estas alturas del domingo, sabía ya que eso era, exactamente, lo que había ocurrido. Cecilia había dicho justamente eso ante las preguntas insistentes de sus amigas, especialmente de la escandalosa Patricia, mientras Inés se hinchaba a darle patadas por debajo de la mesa. El ya se había dado cuenta de que Cecilia prefería atajar las cosas por lo sano antes de que se desmadraran, y por eso no le sorprendió que, de manera muy sintética, le resumiera lo ocurrido. Lo mejor era que había percibido que debajo de la apariencia distante y de aquella pasmosa capacidad de mantener la calma ante cualquier situación un tanto complicada, también le había mostrado otra faceta: Cecilia se había mostrado, mientras le narraba todo aquello por teléfono, entrañable. Y por supuesto sumamente leal. Tal vez por eso había sido tan exigente y distante con los chicos, a pesar de tenerlos a puñados, porque debajo de aquella fachada pétrea se guardaba una mujer sumamente afectuosa.

Y envuelto en aquel pensamiento tan reconfortante Alberto había recalado en un sillón orejero, frente a su padre, que hasta ese momento había estado leyendo un grueso volumen de Derecho Administrativo. Alberto quería mucho a su padre. Era Abogado del Estado, una oposición difícil y de prestigio que, por lo general, abría las puertas a puestos importantísimos tanto en la función pública como en la empresa privada. Pero el buen hombre padecía desde hacía años de una serie de problemas renales bastante serios, por lo que había renunciado a una exitosa carrera profesional para no dañar aún más su precaria salud.

- ¿Qué tal con esa chica? -. Dijo sonriendo a su primogénito mientras depositaba cuidadosamente el libraco en una mesita auxiliar.

Alberto sintió que se le subían los colores antes de ser capaz de articular alguna palabra. Su padre sonrió.

- Bien.- Consiguió murmurar.

- Me alegro-. El padre de Alberto esperó un par de segundos por si él quería añadir algo, y a la vista de su silencio cambió de tema y empezó a hablar de fútbol. Su hijo necesitaba todavía saborear su incipiente amorío él solo, sin intromisiones de progenitores cotillas. Cada vez que estaba convaleciente de alguno de sus problemas renales, cosa que ocurría cada poco, rememoraba aquellos maravillosos tiempos convulsos del inicio de la democracia en España, cuando casi todos los jóvenes discutían exclusivamente de política mientras él, un brillante estudiante de Derecho de la Complutense, se afanaba en cortejar a una chica que estudiaba Físicas y que parecía inaccesible. Un recuerdo maravilloso, un valiosísimo tesoro que con el tiempo fue el germen de su familia, sin duda su mayor logro. No, no privaría a su chico del deleite de saborear en privado las primeras bocanadas del amor.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Cecilia contempló con estupor a su hermana menor, que se aproximaba cargada con una ingente pila de libros. Almudena, casi con la lengua fuera, los depositó pesadamente junto a ella, en la mesa larga de la gran sala de lectura de la biblioteca de estudiantes de la Casa de las Tradiciones. Por fin habían llegado las vacaciones de Navidad, y puesto que tenían, como siempre, abundantes deberes de sus clases de magia, su madre las había acercado hasta Toledo, donde radicaba aquella institución, para que se proveyeran de material de consulta y bibliografía en la biblioteca de consulta habilitada al efecto.

No era ninguna maravilla de biblioteca, y seguramente preguntando a la familia podrían hallar mejores fuentes de consulta, pero pasar de vez en cuando por la Casa de las Tradiciones formaba parte de la esencia de ser mágico en España. La primitiva casa de las Tradiciones se había fundado en la Toledo de los reyes Godos, como un lugar de encuentro de magos de las distintas etnias y formas de hacer magia que confluían en la península Ibérica: magos de los pueblos que poblaban las Hispanias antes de la conquista de Roma, como los suevos, los astures o los vascones, que conocían los secretos de las plantas y los animales mágicos; judíos expertos en qabalah y en la construcción de aparatos mágicos complejos, como las clepsidras retro temporales, antecesoras de los giratiempos; hispano-romanos versados en las formas más clásicas, que a la postre se impondrían en toda Europa con sus hechizos estandarizados en latín, o gentes de origen germánico y ascendencia goda. Posteriormente, a ellos se sumaron magos de procedencia árabe e islámica, los sufitas, con sus conocimientos de astronomía y otras ramas de la magia igualmente interesantes.

La Casa de las Tradiciones constituía el antecedente del actual Ministerio de Magia, y guardaba en su interior auténticas reliquias mágicas, como la Mesa de Salomón, así como una de las mejores bibliotecas de magia del mundo. También disponía de una serie de fondos de carácter general, de consulta y préstamo para estudiantes. La magia se estudiaba en pequeñas escuelas, y el Ministerio se encargaba de homologar los estudios mediante pruebas oficiales cada cierto tiempo y por niveles. Cecilia, que necesitaba información para su trabajo de Historia Contemporánea de la Magia, se había hecho con cuatro volúmenes sobre la regulación jurídica del conocimiento de la existencia de la magia por los muggles. Uno se titulaba "El Estatuto internacional del Secreto: guía para profanos", y era de tipo divulgativo; otro era de carácter histórico: "La magia y los no mágicos: evolución de las relaciones entre ambas comunidades"; un tercero era un "Estudio Comparativo de la normativa aplicable a familiares no mágicos" y el cuarto era un "Código Civil Mágico comentado". Almudena, por su parte, llevaba de todo.

- Hay que hacer algo con eso, Almu-. Dijo Cecilia-. No puedes ir cargada con todo ese peso.

- Los necesito todos.

Cecilia sacó su varita. Puesto que estaban en un torno exclusivamente mágico, estaba autorizada a hacer su magia.

- No, si no digo que los dejes. Digo que así no es práctico llevarlos. Anda, hazte a un lado, que los voy a reducir-. Almudena se apartó, expectante, mientras Cecilia separaba el primer libraco y apuntaba con su varita.

- "Reducto"-. Dijo con voz firme. Y el libro, tras experimentar como un pequeño temblor, se convirtió en un volumen del tamaño de una libretilla de notas.

- Siguiente-. Dijo Cecilia extendiendo una mano. Almudena no se hizo de rogar y le tendió otro. Cuando tenía listo el tercero, Cecilia la miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó Almudena.

- Ahora te toca a ti.

- ¿A mi? ¡Pero si no tengo ni idea de cómo se conjura ese hechizo!

- De eso nada. Ya me has visto invocarlo dos veces. ¡Hala! Pon a punto tu varita y ... _tu misma_.

Almudena extrajo su varita de abedul del fondo de su mochila y frunció los labios mientras Cecilia colocaba sobre la mesa el siguiente volumen y le hacía un gesto indicativo de que podía intentarlo en cuanto quisiera. Almudena apuntó sin tenerlas todas consigo.

- _Reducto_

Al principio, la benjamina de la casa tuvo sus dudas, pero finalmente el libro, obediente, se quedó reducido a otra libretilla. Cecilia observó cómo cambiaba la expresión del rostro de su hermana, que se iluminaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hala, tu solita, que puedes.

Estuvo observándola hasta que Almudena mermó y guardó en su mochila toda aquella colección de libros, preguntándose cómo habría hecho para convencer a la bibliotecaria de que necesitaba sacarlos todos.

Cecilia estaba contenta e ilusionada. En menos de dos semanas su vida había dado un completo giro. Varias salidas con Alberto habían confirmado que los dos se gustaban y que estaban bien juntos. El día anterior, precisamente ¡_por fín!_ Alberto se había decidido. Cecilia se preguntaba cuándo y cómo lo haría, y finalmente había ocurrido, aunque no fue de manera muy romántica, que digamos. Pero sí muy tierna. O al menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba al rememorarlo.

Alberto, nerviosísimo, había aprovechado un semáforo en rojo. En medio del frío y la llovizna, mientras esperaban para poder cruzar, se había aproximado al rostro de Cecilia y le había depositado un rapidísimo beso a medias entre los labios y la mejilla. No había tenido que inclinarse, porque Cecilia era casi tan alta como él, lo cual le produjo alivio. Parecía por otra parte como si lo hubiera calculado, porque inmediatamente cambió el semáforo y él, sin decir _ni mu_, la había tomado por el brazo y había echado a andar. Cecilia tampoco dijo nada, pero sonrió para sus adentros y siguió con la conversación que llevaban como si tal cosa. Cuando llegó el siguiente semáforo, decidió que era su turno. Tomó la barbilla de Alberto entre los dedos de la mano, le giró suavemente la cara y depositó en sus labios un pequeño beso. Después le sonrió. Alberto, nervioso, volvió a cogerla por el brazo para cruzar, y cuando llegaron a la otra acera ya no pudo contenerse, la abrazó y la besó en condiciones, aunque se estaban mojando de lo lindo. Cuando separó sus labios de los de ella sin soltar su cintura, su rostro estaba tan sonriente e iluminado como la cara que ahora tenía Almudena.

- Te quiero, Cecilia-. Había susurrado él en su oído.

- Hmmm-. Contestó Cecilia-. Yo también te quiero _pero._..-. Sus ojos grises, traviesos se rasgaron mientras ella sonreía un tanto pícara.

- Pero ¿Qué? -. Preguntó él sorprendido.

- Pero pinchas un poquillo.

Alberto la miró un momento un tanto desconcertado mientras ella se echaba a reír y le pasaba la mano por la mejilla rasposa.

- Lo siento-. Murmuró mientras, más tranquilo e infinitamente feliz, le echaba el brazo por la cintura. Cecilia hizo lo propio. ¡Qué caramba! ¿Acaso no era su novio?

Ahora tenían por delante una serie de días de vacaciones en los que, en contra de lo que pudiera pensarse, no podrían verse a todas horas. Por una parte, las obligaciones escolares de Cecilia que Alberto desconocía ocuparían parte de su tiempo, como ocurría esa mañana en la que había tenido que excusarse con él diciendo que tenía que acompañar a su hermana y a su prima Lucía, cosa que tenía su parte de verdad. Por otro lado, buena parte de los días de vacaciones los iban a pasar en la casa que los abuelos de Cecilia tenían en la sierra de Madrid. Los dos enamorados aceptaron la separación temporal con resignación. Cecilia anotó el teléfono de la casa de sus abuelos y además le prometió que haría todo lo posible porque la autorizaran a desplazarse a Madrid alguna tarde. Total, solo eran 40 kilómetros y había varias líneas de autobús que hacían el trayecto. No le dijo nada de que tenía carta blanca para invitarlo. Eso quedaría para cuando pasara la Navidad y estuviera de vuelta en casa de sus padres.

Alberto siempre había sacado buenas notas, pero aquel trimestre fue el mejor de toda su vida y por ende, de toda la clase. Las notas, en teoría, eran algo privado y personal que se entregaba a los alumnos de BUP y COU en sobre cerrado destinado a ellos y a sus padres. Pero por alguna misteriosa razón, según se repartían los sobres todo el mundo conocía con detalle las calificaciones de todo el mundo. Y en la clase de Alberto, el que tenía que ser el mejor de todos en todo era Mendoza. El susodicho se acercó a él con el rostro medio congestionado por la rabia.

- Vaya, Fernández, felicidades. Parece ser que cuando se aproxima la hora de entrar en la universidad, el parentesco con el claustro cuenta.

Alberto no dijo nada. Para empezar, su apellido era compuesto, Fernández de Lama, un apellido con solera oriundo de las montañas cántabras, donde se había forjado a fuerza de espadón y reconquista. En segundo lugar, su madre no había tenido nada, absolutamente nada que ver, con sus notas. Había sido su musa, su reina, su maravillosa y fantástica novia, que le hacía concentrarse como nunca, acicateado por el deseo de estar a la altura de merecerla. _No se hizo la miel para la boca del asno_, pensó Alberto recordando lo que Mendoza había intentado con Cecilia.

- ¿Hablas de tu tío el cura? Es el nuevo encargado de Pastoral ¿No? – Preguntó con tono ingenuo. Mendoza lo miró con odio.

- En fin, la valía de cada uno se verá en Selectividad-. Soltó a media voz Mendoza mientras se echaba para atrás su flequillo rubio, haciendo alusión al examen oficial nacional que daba acceso a la Universidad.

_Se le van a quemar las raíces del pelo de tanta agua oxigenada_, pensó Alberto. _Y se quedará calvo._ Y dedicándole una sonrisa beatífica contestó.

- Cierto. Llegará la Selectividad.

Y si todo iba como hasta ahora, Alberto seguiría teniendo a su lado a su maravillosa musa.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Cecilia escribía con su letra pulcra en el lado izquierdo de un din-A-3. En seguida se había dado cuenta de que necesitaría papeles grandes para extraer toda la información necesaria para su trabajo sobre el Estatuto del Secreto, de manera que había agrandado mágicamente un paquete de folios. Nunca se había planteado que aquel asunto pudiera desglosarse en una casuística tan extensa. _Los muggles no tienen que saber_. Y punto. Eso era lo que cualquier mago o bruja asumía. Pero realmente, se estaba dando cuenta entonces, con la ley mágica en la mano, había numerosas excepciones.

Por ejemplo, estaba el caso de los Jefes de Estado y de Gobierno, a los que según el Estatuto debía notificarse la existencia de la correspondiente Comunidad Mágica, así como los cambios en quién ostentara la titularidad del órgano de gobierno. Todo ello, sin perjuicio del respeto a los límites nacionales no coincidentes, como era el caso de Transilvania, con autonomía mágica dentro de Rumanía, que a su vez tenía otra comunidad mágica propiamente rumana. O bien en cuanto a las organizaciones político administrativas nacionales, en cuyo caso el nivel de conocimiento se decidía nacionalmente. Cecilia se preguntó si cada uno de los 17 presidentes de Comunidades Autónomas de España, más los de las dos Ciudades Autónomas, sabrían o no de su existencia. Y que pasaría en el caso de los länder alemanes. En fin, solamente con la aplicación en el ámbito público tendría de sobra para rellenar los veinte folios que el profesor había establecido como extensión, a título orientativo. Pero Cecilia consideraba otro aspecto mucho más interesante. Al menos, en cuando a lo que a ella personalmente le atañaba.

En efecto, estaban también los muggles que saben a título particular. En principio, la regla era la general: los muggles NO saben. NO se puede hacer magia delante de ellos, porque eso les revelaría su existencia. Y luego, la catarata de excepciones repartidas por el Estatuto.

a) "En caso de riesgo grave para la vida del mago y/o del muggle, puede hacerse magia delante de ellos". Faltaría más, pensó Cecilia, que uno se tuviera que dejar matar por no poder blandir la varita ante un muggle que por lo que fuera estuviera presente. "Cuando se revele la existencia de la magia bajo esta premisa se estará a la aplicación de lo dispuesto en el artículo 54 de este Estatuto". Cecilia pasó hojas hasta llegar al apartado en cuestión, que establecía la posterior desmemorización de los muggles testigos.

b) "La aplicación del Secreto a los familiares no mágicos de magos o brujas, hasta segundo grado, directo o colateral, por consanguinidad o afinidad, puede quedar exenta siempre que se de alguna de las siguientes condiciones:

- Que el mago o bruja haya alcanzado la mayoría de edad". ¿Qué demonios sería eso del segundo grado colateral por afinidad y demás? Se preguntó Cecilia. Y tomó el Código Civil Mágico comentado y volvió a rebuscar. Anotó en un folio aparte cómo se contaban los grados de parentesco. Aquello de la afinidad venía de los parientes políticos, pero ¿y si no existía matrimonio? ¿si se trataba de una pareja de hecho?

- "Que el mago o bruja, siendo menor de edad, tenga edad legal de emancipación" Cecilia descubrió que en España con 15 años tenía edad legal mágica de emancipación. También se encontró con el hecho de que si hubiera nacido inglesa alcanzaría la mayoría de edad mágica a los 17, en lugar de los 18 establecidos en España. ¿Y si se iba a Inglaterra con 17? ¿Podría entonces, bajo su sola responsabilidad, contarle su secreto a su amor?

- "Que el mago o bruja sea menor de edad, pero con el conocimiento consentido de un mago o bruja mayor de edad". Este apartado, obviamente, debía estar redactado para los hijos de muggles. Al fin y al cabo, no había otro modo de que los padres no mágicos supieran, si no acudía un mago o bruja adulto para revelar que su vástago poseía el don.

Y así, Cecilia, iba leyendo y desgranando todo aquello. Llegó a la conclusión de que a sus 15 años, en teoría solamente podría contarle a Alberto su secreto si tenía el consentimiento de un mago o bruja mayor de edad, y que aunque en principio se pensase otra cosa, no tenía que ser quién ostentara la patria potestad. Vamos, que podía convencer a una de sus tías o de sus primas ya mayores de edad, y valía. Pero ¿qué pasaba si no lo hacía? Pues en realidad, Cecilia concluyó, no pasaba NADA. Porque no había forma, o al menos ella no la encontraba, para que alguna autoridad mágica lo supiera, siempre que lo hiciera solamente de palabra, claro. Porque si lo hacía por la vía de hecho, se detectaría que una bruja menor de edad estaba haciendo magia en un entorno no mágico y en ausencia de un mago o bruja adulto. Claro que eso planteaba otro caso posible: si había un mago presente, pero no se enteraba de que ella estaba haciendo magia ¿saltaría el hechizo de traza de la magia menor de edad?

Cecilia concluyó, y no había hecho más que empezar su trabajo, que aquello tenía infinidad de lagunas y vericuetos que al final permitían, con un poco de picardía, que una hiciera lo que le viniera en gana. Siempre, claro está, que calculara minuciosamente cómo hacerlo.

Se sintió un poco agarrotada y decidió levantarse y bajar un rato a la planta baja. Mientras descendía por la escalera iban ocurriéndosele infinidad de posibilidades y preguntas sobre si sería o no posible actuar de tal o cual manera. Cecilia entonces no era consciente, pero el gusanillo del Derecho Mágico acababa de hacer acto de presencia en su vida, algo que determinaría a la postre su profesión. Y la de su hermana, aunque ella tampoco lo sabía.

En el salón de sus abuelos en esos momentos solamente estaba su tía Amaia, sentada cómodamente en el sofá con los pies sobre un escabel y leyendo un grueso volumen sobre Antídotos. Su tía levantó la vista de su lectura y le sonrió. Cecilia, sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Tienes un caso entre manos, tía? -. Preguntó. Su tía era sanadora y trabajaba en el Hospital de Enfermedades Mágicas.

- No. Pero hace tiempo que tengo ciertas dudas y ahora parece que dispongo de tiempo.

- Entonces te he interrumpido.

- Oh, no pasa nada. Tu eres más importante que la retahíla de propiedades de la manzanilla común.

- ¿Viene la manzanilla común?

- Pues sí, aunque no te lo creas, debidamente tratada puede ser utilísima.

Un escándalo enorme se escuchó entonces proveniente de la cocina. Su tía, sorprendentemente, ni se inmutó.

- ¿Qué pasa? -. Preguntó Cecilia.

- Lo de todos los años. Que tu tío Fernando está echando de la cocina a todo el personal femenino.

Efectivamente, de allí salieron la tía Amparo, que era la otra hermana de la madre de Cecilia, y por ende de la tía Amaia, sus dos hijas y Lucía, que protestaba bastante alto.

- Tu marido, como siempre. Nos ha largado a las mujeres-. Soltó la tía Amparo.- En cambio, ha enganchado a Jaime y no lo ha dejado marcharse, y eso que él sí quería escaquearse.

La tía Amaia sonrió.

- No se por qué te molestas. Ya sabes que lo hace siempre. Solo chicos en la cocina si está él al frente de los fogones.

- ¡Almudena! -. Se hizo el silencio mientras se oía al tío Fernando-. He dicho que aquí no quiero mujeres.

- Yo no soy una mujer-. La voz de Almudena se escuchó con claridad.

- Entonces ¿qué eres? ¿Un hadita de jardín? -. Ese era Jaime, que salió empujando a Almudena.

- Tu regresa aquí, que tienes que hacer de pinche-. Bramó el tío Fernando desde los fogones.

- Pero yo tengo cosas urgentes que...

- Oye Jaime, que yo te he cambiado pañales. ¿Quieres que cuente aquella vez que...?

- Déjalo.

Jaime, resignado dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

La tía Amparo, que era la madrina de Almudena, se había acercado inmediatamente a consolar a su atribulada sobrina, que había intentado argumentar su ausencia de desarrollo, cosa que empezaba a acomplejarla, para quedarse en la cocina, sin ningún éxito obviamente. Lucía, por su parte, había desaparecido detrás de sus primas mayores, dándoles la lata con alguna historia relacionada con una escoba. Así que la fortuna consintió en que, en una casa atestada de gente, Cecilia se quedara a solas con su tía.

Tia Amaia sonrió divertida.

- Siempre pasa lo mismo. Ellas quieren aprender de un cocinero profesional y él dice que son demasiadas mujeres en su cocina. Y Jaime siempre se intenta escaquear.

- ¿Qué es lo que iba a contar el tío Fernando que el tío Jaime no quiere que se sepa?

- La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Cualquier cosa. Ten en cuenta que él y yo, cuando éramos novios, sacábamos a Jaime a pasear en su sillita, y la gente se creía que era nuestro hijo, como me llevo 20 años con él...

Cecilia pensó que el tío Jaime había sido una sorpresa a deshora de sus abuelos. Su abuela lo había tenido con 39 años, lo que en realidad tampoco era tanto, pero claro, destacaba más porque a la primera la tuvo con 19. Era curioso imaginar a la tía Amaia y al tío Fernando como novios, ella una bruja y él un muggle de profesión cocinero, cuidando a un bebé rubicundo y de ojos azules, como debía haber sido el tío Jaime, y mágico por los cuatro costados. Y entonces le vino a la cabeza la idea y no se lo pensó dos veces.

- ¿Tía? ¿Cómo se lo dijiste?

- Decirle ¿qué? ¿a quién?

- Al tío Fernando. Que eras una bruja.

- ¡Ah! ¿Estás pensando en decírselo a ese chico? Alberto ¿No?

Cecilia se puso colorada y decidió optar por el ataque.

- La abuela es una bocazas.

- ¿Mi madre? ¡Qué va!

- ¿No? ¿Quién si no fue largando que nos había visto?

- Me parece, sobrina, que te estás precipitando.

Ante la mirada sorprendida, su tía sonrió.

- Mi padre, mi padre fue el que no se contuvo según llegó a casa de tus padres. Así que si tienes cuentas que reclamar, tienes que hacerlo con tu abuelo.

- ¡El abuelo Santiago! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Y parecía que era la abuela la que pasaba el escáner!

La tía Amaia soltó una buena carcajada ante la airada reacción de Cecilia.

- En realidad, tampoco vas tan desencaminada. Son como los reyes católicos "tanto monta..." en fin, sobrina, ¿Cuánto hace que sales con ese chico?

Cecilia volvió a sentir los colores subiendo por su rostro. Tragó saliva y trató de mantener el tipo.

- Quince días.

- Quince días... hmmmm... Y estás pensando en decírselo...

- Bueno... estoy considerando la posibilidad. También estoy estudiando el tema por un trabajo que tengo que hacer para Historia Contemporánea de la Magia...Por eso quiero saber cómo lo hiciste tú.

- Tienes quince años, Cecilia.

- Casi dieciséis.

- Muy bien, casi dieciséis. Hoy estás completa y perdidamente enamorada de él. Pero ¿y dentro de otros quince días, o de un mes? ¿Seguirás estando así o se te habrá pasado?

Cecilia se la quedó mirando, pensando en decirle que dentro de quince años, en su opinión, seguiría enamorada de Alberto. Y él de ella, o al menos eso pensaba.

- Tienes que estar segura, sobrina. Segura de que no es un enamoramiento adolescente pasajero, sino algo más sólido. Y en eso no te puedo ayudar, porque quién lo tiene que averiguar eres tu-. La tía Amaia hizo otra pausa.

- Y en cuanto a lo otro, me temo que tampoco puedo serte de gran ayuda. Yo no se lo dije a Fernando, fue él el que me lo dijo a mí.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Éramos amigos desde la infancia. Cuando aquella amistad empezó a derivar a otra cosa, él me dijo que sabía lo que yo era, que lo había sabido de siempre.

- ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

- Es lo que tienen los ambientes rurales del norte. O lo que tenían. Allí en Bera todo el mundo creía a pies juntillas en la existencia de brujos y sorguiñas. Fernando me dijo que en su familia siempre había estado clarísimo que aquellos que llegaron en tiempos de mi bisabuela y construyeron el caserío nuevo eran brujos. Afortunadamente, siempre nos vieron como brujos benéficos, porque lo corriente era creer que habíamos hecho un pacto perverso con el diablo, que robábamos y asesinábamos bebés y ese tipo de tonterías-. Tía Amaia suspiró-. Así que, bueno Ceci, no te puedo ayudar.

- Bueno, sí que puedes.

- ¿Cómo, sobrina?

- Pues siendo discreta con mi madre-. Cecilia se sintió necesitada de hacer una confidencia-. No sé qué pensaría exactamente si le dijeras que hemos hablado de esto. No es que esté segura de decírselo a Alberto, pero...

- Ya veo. Necesitas tiempo para estar segura ¿No?

- Eso es, tía.

- Muy bien. Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que no te vas a precipitar. Que seguirás siendo nuestra sensata y juiciosa Cecilia. Tómate tu tiempo para estar segura. Y cuando lo estés, si ese chico de verdad te merece, todo terminará saliendo bien. Y ten presente que si esa es tu elección, ninguno vamos a poner ni la más mínima objeción. En esta familia, Cecilia, se respeta mucho que las parejas se fundamenten en el amor.

- Eso ya lo se. No hay mas que verte.

Tía Amaia sonrió. Sus ojos azules, tan profundos como los del abuelo de Cecilia parecían despedir unas chispitas de algo que Cecilia no supo identificar del todo, pero que le pareció que era positivo y esperanzador.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

El trabajo de Cecilia alcanzó, con letra prieta y estrechos márgenes, los veinticinco folios. Bueno, el profesor había dicho que veinte era orientativo ¿no? ¿Qué eran cinco folios arriba, cinco folios abajo? Claro que, si se miraba en términos porcentuales, resultaba un escandaloso veinticinco por ciento, pero no tenía por qué mirarse desde esa perspectiva matemática, así que...

- ¿Qué es esto? – Almudena la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Un trabajo de Historia Contemporánea de la Magia que tengo que entregar este sábado.

- Eso ya lo veo. Lo pone en la portada. Me refiero a esta especie de mural que tienes en la mesa.

- ¡Ah! Eso... eso es el cuadro que he hecho para situarme. Tenía que analizar el contenido del Estatuto del Secreto, y aunque no te lo creas está todo disperso. Y además puede modificarse por la legislación nacional cuando expresamente lo establece o cuando así lo determina el convenio de adhesión que...

- ¿Vas a decirle a ese chico que eres una bruja? -. Almudena cortó en seco la perorata de Cecilia, la cual se encontraba muy, pero que muy a gusto largando disposiciones jurídicas varias de cuya existencia no había tenido conocimiento hasta hacía un par de semanas.

- No-. Cecilia, pillada con el pie cambiado, cortó por lo sano, como siempre. Almudena ladeó la cabeza para leer algo que figuraba en aquel papel.

- Te he dicho que no se lo voy a decir-. Repitió Cecilia, esperando que la idea calara debidamente en las neuronas de su hermana.

- Ya...-. musitó Almudena.- ¿Me lo das?

- ¿El qué? ¿El cuadro?

- Si.

- No. Te lo dejo cuando quieras y si te apetece jugamos a duplicarlo mágicamente. Pero este no te lo doy. Me ha costado un montón hacerlo y lo quiero conservar. Como recuerdo.

Almudena no respondió. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a mirarla fijamente, con aquella mirada felina idéntica a la de su madre.

- A mi me lo puedes decir.

- ¿Qué es lo que te puedo decir?

- Que estás colada por ese chico.

- ¿Cómo?

- Por ese Alberto. No soy una cría, aunque parezca una enana. Tengo ojos en la cara. Y además él está totalmente por ti y...

Cecilia abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Cielos! Pensó ¡Estoy atrincherada entre mi madre y su fotocopia reducida! Respiró hondo y recordó que, por muy parecida que Almudena fuera a la madre de ambas, ella seguía siendo la hermana mayor. Por lo tanto, ostentaba el control. ¿O no?

- Mira, Almu, es verdad que salgo con Alberto. _Punto_. No hay más que decir. El pobre, vive en la ignorancia de lo que somos y así seguirá porque de momento no se me ocurre ponerle en el paripé de...

- Ya, Ceci, ya... y yo soy la Sibila de Cumas-. Y de repente, Almudena se echó a llorar. Aquello era superior a las fuerzas de Cecilia que, asombrada y olvidadiza sobre lo que suponen esas edades, se levantó a toda prisa de la silla y la abrazó.

- Pero... pero... Almu... no llores...

- Antes confiabas más en mi... supongo que, como todos, me ves como una niñata, incapaz de comprender que te has enamorado porque eso es cosa de mayores...- sollozó Almudena

- Ya se que no eres una niña pequeña...

- ¡Tengo doce años! ¡aunque no tenga tetas, no soy una cría!

Cecilia volvió a sorprenderse ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su cerebro empezó a procesar los nuevos datos a velocidad de vértigo y a recordar, eso sí, vagamente, cómo era ella a los doce años, aunque le pareció que sin duda era muchísimo menos melodramática que su hermana. Claro que a ella no osaba nadie llamarla "enana".

- ¡Estoy harta! ¡Harta de que Maite Losada y compañía se metan conmigo! ¡Que si mi estatura! ¡Qué si mis gafas...!

¡Uy! La cosa empezaba a aclararse, pensó Cecilia. Almudena, pre púber, con complejo de naturaleza femenina desastrosa, baja para su edad y, sobre todo, con una petarda en clase. ¿Quién demonios era esa tal Maite Losada que se dedicaba a incordiar a su hermana?

- Tu eres muy inteligente, Almu. Y no te quedarás bajita porque no hay ni una sola chica en la familia que lo sea. Y además eres una bruja...

- Saco peores notas que ella. Y que todas seáis como pinos no me garantiza nada. Y en cuanto a mis poderes, ya me contarás de qué me sirven en un mundo en el que no puedo usarlos, ni siquiera para hacer justicia. Porque lo que hace esa tía es una in-jus-ti-cia.- Almudena recalcó cada sílaba cuidadosamente.

- Tu estudias muchas cosas que ella no tiene que estudiar. Y además vas a clases de canto. Y lees por un tubo...

Pero su hermana ya no escuchaba porque estaba muy ocupada con sus hipidos y sollozos. Tanto, que hasta su madre la oyó y se plantó en la habitación de Cecilia.

- ¿Qué pasa? -. Preguntó Ana alarmada.

- Una crisis de la pre pubertad, me temo.- Contestó Cecilia con la mejor de sus intenciones. Pero su hermana, en lugar de agradecérselo, hipó todavía más fuerte y salió despavorida, como si la persiguiera una horda de ogros enfurecidos.

- ¡Almudena! -. Gritó Ana. Y Cecilia vio como su madre salía detrás de su hermana con paso rápido y una expresión un tanto disgustada.

Cecilia suspiró mientras guardaba cuidadosamente su trabajo en la mochila de las clases de magia, satisfechísima de lo que había hecho. Además, ya eran casi las seis, la hora a la que había quedado con su amor.

Pasear de la mano de Cecilia era como flotar por encima de todo lo feo, malo o pesimista del mundo mundial, pensaba Alberto mirando a su novia totalmente embelesado. Ni siquiera sentía los moratones que tenía en las espinillas, consecuencia de un partido de fútbol sala particularmente violento.

- Vaya. Por ahí va el patán de Mendoza-. Cecilia rompió el hechizo de golpe y sin necesidad ni de varita ni de _Finite._ Aunque Alberto no sospechaba ni remotamente que tuviera una varita ni que ya fuera una experta en _Finites._

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que por ahí va ese cretino. Adolfito Mendoza, Alias _Qué Guapo que Soy_, Alias _Qué Patán._

- ¡Ah!-. Alberto giró la cabeza. Efectivamente, el pelo teñido era inconfundible.

- Parece que cada vez se las busca más jóvenes. Será porque ya no hay de las otras que le soporten...

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Cecilia?

- Que va con una cría.

Alberto se puso de puntillas. Mendoza, unos cuantos metros por delante, caminaba muy chulito con las manos en los bolsillos de un _Barbour_ recién engrasado, junto a una niña del mismo rubio que le miraba con devoción y le reía todas las chorradas que debía estar diciendo.

- Debería estar contemplado en el código penal. Corrupción de menores, por lo menos.

Alberto miró a Cecilia asombrado. Su novia venía hoy guerrera. Y en plan _letrada de las Cortes_, por lo menos. Pero le daba toda la razón. Mendoza era un gilipollas, con todas las letras y posiblemente escrito en mayúsculas. Entonces la niña se giró para señalar algo en un escaparate, y Alberto le vio la cara.

- Es su prima. Está en séptimo, creo.

- ¿Su prima? ¿Mendoza tiene una prima en el colegio?

- Una prima hermana.

Cecilia alzó las cejas sorprendida. Su cerebro procesaba a toda velocidad. ¿En séptimo? ¿No estaría la niña en clase de Almudena? Las mujeres tienen intuiciones. Las brujas son mujeres. Cuando las brujas tienen intuiciones, suelen ser particularmente potentes.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Creo que Maite. Le persigue un montón. Debe estar colada por el primo guaperas. Y él se deja adorar.

- Bueno, eso de guaperas, vamos a dejarlo.

- ¿No te parece guapo?

- Me parece un bodrio. _Otros_ están mucho mejor. Y no necesitan teñirse el pelo-. Cecilia remató dedicándole una mirada afirmativa y una sonrisa de beneplácito que hizo que el ego de Alberto experimentara un subidón.

- ¿Así que Maite Mendoza?

- No. Maite _algo_ Mendoza. Es prima por parte de madre.

- ¡Ah! ¿No será por casualidad _Losada_?

- Pues sí, me parece que sí. ¿Por qué?

- Porque es la estúpida que se dedica a amargar a mi hermana. Se ve que es cosa de familia.

- ¿Amargar a Almudena? ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que es por su naturaleza mezquina. Se mete con su estatura, con que usa gafas para leer y con que todavía no se ha desarrollado.

- Vaya, menuda colección. Pues tampoco es que esa niña sea mucho mas alta que Almudena... lo que sí me parece es que es mucho más voluminosa...

- Si, vamos, es muy tetuda. Y tira a gorda. La verdad, no se por qué Almudena se lo toma tan a pecho, si en realidad no hay por dónde cogerlo.

- Soportar que se metan contigo un día sí y el otro también puede desgastar mucho...

Cecilia dedicó a Alberto una mirada con sus ojos entornados.

- ¿Se mete contigo Adolfito?

- Se mete con todos. Con unos por unas cosas, con otros por otras. Siempre tiene que estar por encima de todo.

Cecilia alzó una ceja. No le había contado a Alberto lo que le había ocurrido más de un año atrás con Mendoza. Ni había pensado hacerlo, porque consideraba que no merecía que gastase saliva en ello.

- Pues aunque fuera el último tío de la especie humana sobre la tierra, yo no me acercaría a él. ¡Faltaría más!

- ¿Te acercarías a alguien, acaso?

- Hmmmmm no se. Tal vez a un moreno con rizos...

Alberto sonrió. Fuera Mendozas, fuera primas de Mendozas. Ya era hora de dejar de debatir de nimiedades y obtener algo provechoso. Unos mimos de su novia, por ejemplo. La tomó del brazo y la guió hacia una bocacalle mucho menos concurrida. Allí puso los medios para que, por un rato, Cecilia dejara de ver a las dos personas más bordes de todo el colegio y también dejara de hablar, ocupada en actividades mucho mas satisfactorias para ambos.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

- Excelente, Cecilia-. Dijo el profesor devolviendo el trabajo de Historia de la Magia con un hermoso diez escrito en rojo en la portada-. Quédate un momento al terminar la clase, que quiero comentarte un par de cosas.

Cecilia estaba contenta por sus notas e intrigada por lo que quisiera decirle el profesor, aunque pensó que, si le había puesto la máxima calificación y además la había felicitado en público, entonces no podía ser nada malo.

Enero tocaba a su fin, y ella había dejado de negar lo evidente. Su madre no volvió a sermonearla sobre los peligros que pueden suponer los chicos de casi dieciocho para las chicas de casi dieciséis, aunque periódicamente, cuando salía de casa para reunirse con Alberto, le soltaba un "pórtate como una señorita" que le repateaba muchísimo. ¿Qué creía su madre, que Alberto era un demonio tentador que la llevaría irremisiblemente a la perdición?

Sus amigas, por su parte, también dejaron de prestar atención al asunto, una vez éste se hizo oficial. Al fin y al cabo, era mucho más interesante cuando se trataba de un cotilleo no confirmado y se podía especular o pinchar a la interesada. Y había olvidado por completo que podía invitar a Alberto a comer.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que vas a hacer cuando termines el colegio?-. Había concluido la clase, y el profesor, como había anunciado, quería hablar con ella.

- Todavía no.

- Cecilia, tienes muchas aptitudes y podrías dedicarte a cualquier cosa. Pero no se si has considerado la abogacía mágica.

- Pues no, la verdad- Cecilia no había pensado en esa profesión. Por una sencilla razón, no había letrados mágicos en la familia. Su abuelo paterno, al igual que su abuela materna, eran antropólogos mágicos; su otra abuela, su tía Amparo y su propio padre eran fabricantes de pociones; su abuelo Santiago era ingeniero mágico; su madre, periodista especialista en economía mágica; Su tía Amaia era sanadora, y su tío Javier, el hermano de su padre, era un conocido editor. El más original, seguramente, había sido uno de sus bisabuelos, que en sus tiempos mozos había sido toda una leyenda del Quidditch nacional. Pero no había ni una sola persona viva dedicada al Derecho. Cecilia, simple y llanamente, no había tenido en su vida ni una sola referencia a ese campo.

- Aun te quedan un par de años para pensártelo-. Dijo el profesor-. Pero me parece que deberías considerarlo. Hay pocos buenos letrados mágicos, sobre todo en el ámbito del Ministerio. La mayoría acaban por dedicarse al sector privado porque hacen más dinero, pero creo que tú serías una estupenda abogada. Toma-. Y le tendió un folleto del Ministerio de Magia donde se especificaba la formación, las salidas profesionales y demás. Cecilia lo cogió musitando un tímido "gracias" y lo depositó cuidadosamente en la mochila.

- Eso es todo, Cecilia. Hasta la semana próxima.

Una vez en casa, Cecilia extrajo de la mochila su trabajo, ese que le había hecho meditar tanto sobre cómo se le dice a un muggle que su novia es una bruja. El tiempo pasaba, y ella cada vez estaba más segura de lo que sentía. Alberto era bueno, cariñoso, comprensivo, tranquilo, simpático y trabajador. Incluso ahora le parecía una monada de niño, aunque vagamente recordaba que en tiempos pensó que era un chico corriente, incluso tirando un poco a feo. Y estaba clarísimo que la quería.

Suspiró profundamente mientras se deleitaba en aquella maravillosa certeza. Su chico la quería. Y ella a él. Y fue entonces cuando tuvo clarísimo que tendría que decírselo. Y pronto. Alberto tenía que saberlo porque era parte de ella. Una parte tan importante que determinaría su futuro, eligiera hacer lo que fuera, porque Cecilia nunca dudó que se dedicaría a algo dentro de su particular reducto social. Y además, dejando a un lado todos los razonamientos lógicos, ahí estaba el amor. ¿Qué clase de amor podría sostenerse, edificarse sobre bases sólidas, ni con él ni con nadie, si mantenía semejante secreto? ¿Cómo podía ocultarle algo así? Era casi, casi como mentirle. Cecilia repentinamente pensó en las clases de religión de cuando era más pequeña: se puede pecar tanto por acción como por omisión. Le costó entender qué era aquello de la omisión. Ahora, que era más mayor, sabía lo que era. Y le pareció que omitirle a Alberto su condición era una inmoralidad como la copa de un pino. Una falta de escrúpulos tremenda. Apurando, hasta le parecía un pecado gordísimo.

Todos aquellos razonamientos la hicieron sentirse muy, pero que muy agobiada. Aunque algo se tranquilizó ante la certeza de lo que tenía que hacer. Pero inmediatamente volvieron las preocupaciones, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Antes de la hora de comer, Cecilia había llegado a dos conclusiones. La primera, que no buscaría el consentimiento de ningún adulto mágico. Era una cuestión personal entre Alberto y ella, y como tal debía permanecer, sin intromisiones de terceros. Era un asunto de pareja, aunque eso sonara rimbombante, pretencioso o incluso pareciera otra cosa, de esas que escandalizarían a su madre.

La segunda conclusión era que Alberto tendría que creerla sin una prueba. Porque Cecilia había descartado el único entorno con otros magos cerca en el que su magia no llamaría la atención, que era su propia casa. Porque aún recordando que tenía carta blanca para invitarlo, no habría forma de estar a solas con él.

¡Dios Bendito! – Pensó Cecilia-. ¿Cómo se lo digo? Y lo que es todavía más importante ¿qué va a pensar?

Y se pasó una buena media hora pintarrajeando un folio mientras dejaba la mente divagar como si estuviera haciendo hipótesis para resolver un problema de matemáticas. Con la terrible espada de Damocles encima de que, la solución que sobre el papel pudiera parecer la más satisfactoria, en la práctica podría resultar un completo fiasco. Porque dependía de cómo se lo tomara Alberto. De su reaccion.

Y empezó entonces a anotar posibles reacciones.

- "A esta tía se le va la olla". Anotó en primer lugar. Añadió una flecha. - A. sale corriendo.

- "Esta tía es un monstruo". Puso a continuación. Otra flecha. - A. sale corriendo.

- "Hay gentes con facultades paranormales" - C. podría calificarse como una de ellos. - A. piensa que la vida con esas personas es demasiado difícil - A. sale corriendo.

- ""Hay gentes con facultades paranormales" - C. Podría calificarse como una de ellos. - A. piensa que también los hay altos, bajos, atletas olímpicos y tuertos - A. acepta los hechos.

Cecilia pasó un boli rojo una y otra vez por la última opción, intentando convencerse de que era la que más iba con la personalidad de Alberto. En realidad, intentaba darse ánimos.

Fue una liberación que su madre llamara a su puerta recordándole que era la hora de comer. Guardó el folio en lo más recóndito del cajón y decidió dar un respiro a sus agobiadísimas neuronas. Tal vez con un chute de proteínas, féculas, azúcares varios y demás zarandanjas que, según decía la de Biología, eran la esencia del guiso de carne con patatas que su madre había cocinado se le ocurriera una idea feliz. Al menos, el aroma que venía de la cocina era estupendo.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Alberto miró la grada del polideportivo con cierta melancolía. Como siempre, había poca gente: algún que otro compañero que no jugaba pero quería ver el partido, algún hermano menor que venía a animar al mayor, algún padre pesado y progre de esos que se empeñan en avergonzar a los hijos diciendo que "soy amigo de mi hijo y voy a sus partidos"... Y las chicas. Las chicas que venían a ver los partidos de fútbol-sala podían clasificarse en dos grupos: las que intentaban ligar y las que acompañaban al novio. Las primeras, invariablemente, se dejaban los ojos en la cancha y llenaban el ambiente de risas histéricas. Las segundas, generalmente, hacían corros en las gradas y se pasaban el rato hablando entre ellas de a saber qué cosas, sin prestar ni la más mínima atención a lo que pasaba en el terreno de juego.

Alberto le había insinuado una y otra vez a Cecilia que fuera a verlo jugar algún sábado. No le importaba que ella no le dedicara ni un segundo a él y a su juego. Simplemente, quería tenerla ahí, recogerla después de la ducha, derrengado y puede que derrotado, pero feliz de poder pasarle la mano por la cintura, y llevarla después a _La Chocita del Loro_, un bareto situado tres manzanas más allá del colegio donde al terminar los partidos iban los tíos a tomar unas cañas con patatas bravas y a echar unas risas.

Al principio, fueron las excusas escolares: un trabajo pendiente, preparar un examen, hacer deberes de matemáticas o leer un libro que había mandado la de Literatura. Después, las familiares: tengo que ir con mi madre a no se dónde, tengo que acompañar a Almudena a tal sitio, mi padre quiere que le ayude con no sé qué...

Finalmente, el fondo del asunto.

- Es que no me gusta el fútbol. No le veo la gracia a contemplar a una colección de tíos en calzones corriendo detrás de una pelota y pateándola.

Vale, pensó Alberto. Como la mayoría de las tías. No le gusta el fútbol. Pero es que no tenía por qué gustarle para ir. Y le explicó lo que hacían las novias en la grada, que no era otra cosa que andar de cháchara en corrillos hasta que se daban cuenta de que ya no había nadie en la pista y deducían que el partido debía haber terminado.

- Bueno... ya me lo pensaré-. Fue la pobre penúltima respuesta que se le ocurrió a Cecilia. A ella no le gustaba ni el _quidditch_, que a priori era un deporte muchísimo más emocionante que el fútbol. Pero claro, eso no se lo podía decir. Por otra parte, prácticamente todos los sábados por la mañana ella tenía más clases. Y eso tampoco se lo podía decir.

- No me encuentro del todo bien-. Fue la última.

- ¿Estás enferma? -. Alberto, inquieto, había vuelto a insistir aquel sábado. Y Cecilia, que estaba sosteniendo el teléfono con el hombro mientras metía con prisas el libro de _Pociones y Ungüentos Mágicos_ en la mochila, le dijo la verdad. Suspiraba por cierto brebaje que tendría que tomarse antes de salir para sus clases.

- No, no es nada.

- Pero ¿Qué te duele?

- La tripa-. Ahora era el turno del _Bestiario Mágico Europeo_. Cecilia le dedicó una mirada desganada. Los bichos mágicos no estaban entre sus preferencias.

- ¿Te ha sentado algo mal?

- No-. Cecilia comprobaba a la vez que tenía una _Supergoma Mágica Borratodo_ en el estuche.

- ¡No será apendicitis!

El grito de Alberto, aún con línea telefónica de por medio, hizo peligrar el precario equilibrio del teléfono en la oreja de Cecilia.

- ¡Porras!

- ¡Cecilia! ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, que casi se me cae el teléfono.

- ¿No deberías ir al médico?

Si Alberto hubiera estado en la misma habitación, la habría visto elevar una ceja en un gesto muy suyo de total escepticismo. ¿Un médico? ¿Un médico _muggle_? ¿Ella? Si hablaran de Almudena, que la pobre cogía prácticamente todas las enfermedades corrientes de los _muggles_... pero ¡ella! Ella tenía un estupendo sistema inmunitario, incluso para las enfermedades mágicas. Con una excepción. Y eso le recordó que aún tenía que meter otra cosa en la mochila.

- No-. Contestó lacónicamente mientras sacaba de un cajón la bolsa donde tenía guardados los guantes de piel de dragón. Los necesitaba para sus clases, aunque no podía tocarlos directamente porque era terriblemente alérgica a la escama de dragón. Ese era el tendón de Aquiles de su estupenda salud mágica. Pero teniendo cuidado de no entrar en contacto directo, no había por qué preocuparse. Comprobó que tenía también guantes de látex.

- Si estás enferma...-. Alberto, preocupado, insistía otra vez.

- No estoy enferma.

- Entonces, no entiendo qué te pasa.

Cecilia había terminado de meter sus cosas en la mochila. Y como ahora ya no tenía que dividir su atención, se centró plenamente en la conversación con Alberto. Su cerebro resumió: Alberto quería que fuera al partido de fútbol, ella se había ido por los cerros de Úbeda insinuando que, al encontrarse mal, no iba a salir de casa. Era verdad que no se encontraba del todo bien. Y ahora Alberto estaba preocupado. Cecilia respiró hondo. Y tomó una decisión marca de la casa: cortar por lo sano.

- Le ocurre al cincuenta por ciento de la población, porcentaje entre el cual tu no te incluyes.

- ¡Ah!

Alberto había entendido. No insistió más en lo del partido.

Cecilia se tomó una cocción de hierbas conocida por las brujas desde antaño para el dolor menstrual, tras lo cual se encontró estupendamente, y se marchó a clase con Almudena, olvidando por completo tanto sus molestias menstruales como que Alberto, en el fondo, lo que quería era que ella fuera al partido.

Todo hubiera quedado ahí, en una cosa la mar de intrascendente, si no hubiera sido porque al regresar de clases de magia Almudena recordó que necesitaba unas cartulinas para un trabajo que tenía que presentar el lunes. Así que, cuando salieron del metro (de la boca del metro _muggle_, pero realmente de la línea del 3M o Metro Mágico de Madrid), en lugar de ir a casa fueron a _Peláez,_ una papelería cerca del colegio donde los alumnos compraban la mayor parte del material escolar.

Almudena, que había visto el mogollón de chicos mayores del colegio frente a la puerta de _la Chocita_ abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Cecilia la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia casa.

- Venga, que se hace tarde.

Almudena no volvió a decir nada. Le parecía que había visto a Alberto en el mogollón, pero no estaba totalmente segura. Es más, le parecía que Alberto las había visto. Pero cuando volvió a mirar, ya no lo localizó.

Alberto, decepcionado, pagó su caña y se largó inmediatamente. ¿Por qué Cecilia le había mentido? Porque, en la mente de Alberto, ella le había dejado claro que no saldría aquella mañana porque no se encontraba bien, y ahora la había visto tan pancha con su hermana. Al menos, Alberto se dijo, no la he visto con otro tío. Y puede que se haya tomado algo, alguna de esas pastillas que toman las chicas cuando están con esas cosas. Cuando llegó a su casa, decidió llamar a Cecilia.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? -. Preguntó con timidez.

- ¿Qué?-. Cecilia ya se había olvidado por completo de sus dolencias matinales.

- De eso... de eso que te pasaba esta mañana...

- ¡Ah! Si. Completamente olvidado. Hay productos ¿sabes?

Si, Alberto sabía. Tenía madre y hermana. Y que fuera un tío no quería decir que fuera un tonto. Pero sí era un tío con la susceptibilidad a flor de piel. La contestación de Cecilia no hizo otra cosa que debilitar un poco más su ya precario ánimo. ¿Por qué no le había dicho que podía ir a verlo jugar después de tomarse lo que fuera que se tomaban las chicas?

- ¿Vamos al cine esta tarde? -. Preguntó casi atemorizado por la posible contestación.

- No puedo.

La tierra se abrió bajo los pies de Alberto y le pareció contemplar la boca del infierno echando llamaradas.

- ¿No quieres ir al cine conmigo?

- No es eso. Es que viene la familia. Me lo ha dicho mi madre hace un momento. Queda feo que deje plantados a mis primos...

Alberto se sintió fatal. Cecilia buscaba excusas para no verlo. Colgó sumido en la más absoluta tristeza.

Aquella tarde fue con Pedro a ver una chorrada cómica que le pareció patética. Lo peor fue que vio a Cecilia con gente. Eran los primos, sin duda, porque en el grupillo de los que habían salido juntos estaba también Almudena. Y otra cría un poco más alta que la hermana de Cecilia que también parecía más pequeña. Cecilia reía y se la veía feliz. La familia de Cecilia estaba formada por pijos altos, guapos, divertidos, gente con verdadera clase, no como Menendez. Y volvió aquella idea que parecía desterrada para siempre, como un susurro en sus neuronas: no estaba a la altura. Cecilia era picar demasiado alto.

Alberto, en el cuarto de baño de su casa, se miró al espejo. Tal vez era demasiado peludo, pensó mirándose las piernas, los brazos y el pecho. Al menos, pensó, no tenía pelos por los hombros y la espalda. Tal vez era demasiado fofo para los gustos de Cecilia, pensó haciendo pinza en su tripa. Tal vez era demasiado bajo. Tal vez era demasiado feo. Demasiado miope. Demasiado soseras. Demasiado petardo...

Alberto se fue a la cama pensando que no era el tío adecuado para Cecilia.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Cecilia también estaba frustrada. Pero por motivos distintos. Aunque se lo había pasado bien, toda la tarde había estado añorando a Alberto. Le hubiera gustado presentarlo a todos como lo que a sus ojos era: su novio formal, e incorporarlo a la diversión como uno más de la familia. Pero había reglas. Reglas derivadas de lo que eran. Por supuesto, se podía invitar a un muggle, pero había que avisar con antelación para que no quedara ni el más mínimo rastro de la magia a su alcance, para que todos estuvieran avisados y no hicieran el más mínimo gesto mágico ni el más leve comentario. Y todo aquello, por primera vez en su vida, la abrumaba. Ella quería que pudieran mostrarse todos como realmente eran delante de Alberto. Su Alberto. También, por primera vez en su vida, pensó en él en aquellos términos. Alberto era el hombre de su vida, con el que se encontraba bien, quién sacaba de ella lo mejor. Con él el mundo era un lugar lleno de maravillosas posibilidades. No quería estar con otro. Y resolvió que aquella espinosa cuestión no podía demorarse más.

- Quiero verte-. Le dijo el domingo por la mañana, por teléfono, con unos nervios que a duras penas pudo contener.

Alberto no había pasado buena noche con todo aquello. Se había dormido muy tarde, dándole vueltas al asunto de que posiblemente Cecilia ya se habría cansado de él. Y ahora, esta llamada. Ese "quiero verte" perentorio. Ya no le cupieron dudas. Iba a romper con él. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, había logrado mucho más que Mendoza y que la mayoría. Y aquel pensamiento, lejos de consolarle, le hizo ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente, encerrado en su dormitorio. Acudió a recogerla serio y demacrado, pero mentalizado de que aguantaría el tipo como un hombre.

Cecilia estaba muy nerviosa. Extremadamente nerviosa. En realidad, había decidido ir por la directa, encomendarse a todo el santoral y lanzarse a la piscina, a ver qué pasaba, porque tras darle muchísimas vueltas al asunto, y pasar casi toda la noche en vela, no había sido capaz de ingeniar ninguna estrategia mejor que ir con la verdad por delante.

- ¿Vamos a tomar un café a algún sitio? -. Propuso con el corazón en vilo.

- Bueno.

Cecilia se metió en el bar de la esquina de su casa. No estaba mal. Tenía mesitas discretas y no solía haber gente del colegio por allí. Se sentaron en una que estaba un poco apartada y pidieron dos cafés con leche.

- ¿Qué tal el partido? -. Preguntó intentando mostrar interés por el fútbol. Y calmarse un poco.

- Como siempre.

- ¿Ganasteis?

- Perdimos.

- Vaya. ¿Por mucho?

- Dos-tres.

- Bueno, no es mucho. ¿Cómo vais clasificados?

- Terceros.

- No está mal.

Con aquella nimiedad del fútbol llenaron el tiempo que tardó el camarero en servirlos. Entonces, Cecilia tomó aire.

-Alberto...

- Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar ¿no?

- Si. Eso es. Sabes... ¿sabes que hay gente que puede hacer levitar un objeto? Esta taza, por ejemplo...

- No veo a qué viene...

- Pues viene a cuento de que yo misma podría-. Cecilia estaba lanzada.

- ¿Qué?

- Que podría. Que no me resultaría difícil.

- Bueno. Con unos hilos de esos de nylon invisible supongo que puede montarse la cosa bastante bien.

- No me estás entendiendo. Hay gente que hace cosas raras. Yo puedo hacer cosas raras. Es cosa de familia.

Alberto la miró desconcertado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues eso. Que podría hacer levitar esta mesa si me concentrara un poco. No aquí, por supuesto, que hay mucha gente. Además no dispongo de... el material adecuado.

- Ya.

¡Qué bien se lo estaba tomando Alberto! Cecilia no se podía creer su suerte.

- También puedo... a ver cómo te lo explico... abrir una puerta sin tocarla, hacer que se encienda una luz o... convertir un alfiler en una cerilla. O podría hacerte flotar a ti....

Alberto le dirigió la mirada más triste de su vida.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que eres una chica rara?

- Muy, muy rara. Alberto. No todo el mundo... cualquier chico no podría... le resultaría difícil aceptarlo...

- Entiendo...

- ¿De veras? -. Cecilia no podía creerlo. Sobre todo porque Alberto la estaba mirando con la expresión más triste que ella había visto en su vida.

- Si.

- Y... ¿No te importa?

- No.

- Pero...

- Vamos, te acompañaré a casa. Si quieres, claro.

Cecilia, anonadada, se levantó y se puso el chaquetón sorprendida mientras Alberto se dirigía a la barra y pagaba. Salieron a la calle en silencio, uno al lado del otro sin rozarse. Cecilia no podía con sus nervios. Algo no cuadraba. Tuvo que preguntar.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si. Estoy bien.

- Yo...

- No hace falta que digas nada.

Caminaron otro poco en silencio. Ya casi estaban en el portal de la casa de Cecilia cuando ella ya no pudo más.

- Pero ¿no quieres que te hable de...?

- No Cecilia-. Y Alberto se detuvo en seco, se giró y se la quedó mirando.

- No tenías que inventarte esa historia para espantarme. Solamente tenías que haberme dicho que ya no querías seguir saliendo conmigo, y lo hubiera entendido perfectamente. Así que no insistas con ese rollo que te has montado. No te volveré a dar la lata.

Cecilia, tan capaz para todo, se encontró totalmente desconcertada y fue incapaz de reaccionar. Se quedó de piedra, en el portal, viendo como Alberto se marchaba cabizbajo, mientras digería mentalmente lo que había pasado.

Subió en el ascensor totalmente descolocada, empezando a comprender que él había creído que lo que ella quería era romper, y para eso se había montado una película gótica que no se le habría ocurrido ni al mismísimo Tim Burton, a ver si él huía despavorido mientras ella se tronchaba de risa. Le pareció tremendo. ¿Cómo podía Alberto pensar que ella fuera tan malísima persona? Si hubiera querido romper con él, se lo habría dicho a las claras, como siempre, cortando por lo sano. Entró en su habitación temblando. Arrojó el bolso y el chaquetón sobre la cama, se sentó en su mesa y sacó del cajón el folio donde había anotado sus hipotéticas opciones.

- "Quiere romper y de paso reírse en la cara de uno". Escribió debajo. Flecha. A., que no es tonto, acusa recibo y toma la iniciativa. Flecha. C... No sabía qué escribir a continuación. ¿Qué haría C.? Pues de momento, echarse a llorar.

Unos golpecitos sonaron en su puerta. Cecilia sorbió mocos, se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo y procuró que las emociones no se delataran en su voz.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Ceci? ¿Puedo pasar?

Era Almudena. Cecilia respiró hondo y decidió dejarla entrar. Al fin y al cabo era su hermana. Y ella, de siempre, desde el día en que la vio, minúscula y coloradota en su cunita, la había querido mucho. Volvió a limpiarse los ojos y fue a abrirle la puerta. Almudena, delgaducha y con piernas como alambres embutidas en unos vaqueros que empezaban a quedarle cortos, mas plana que una tabla y con las gafas que necesitaba para leer puestas, la miró fijamente.

- ¿Me dejas entrar?

- Claro...

Almudena entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Se fue a la cama y se sentó, mirándola fijamente, mientras ella permanecía de pie.

- Se lo has dicho ¿Verdad?

Cecilia estaba asombrada. ¿Cómo lo sabía Almudena?

- Y no se lo ha tomado bien-. Añadió la pequeña vidente.

- No, no se lo ha tomado bien-. Cecilia decidió que no ganaba nada mintiendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pensado? Bueno, si me lo quieres contar,...- dijo Almudena con tacto.

- Se ha pensado que le estaba tomando el pelo y lo que quería era romper con él.

Almudena la miró fijamente.

- Vaya... una forma de romper un poco complicada y absurda ¿no?

- Pues ya ves.

- No es justo.

- ¿Qué no es justo, Almu?

- Que una no pueda demostrárselo a quién quiere.

- ¿Habría ayudado?

- Claro. Habría visto con sus propios ojos que no le tomabas el pelo.

-En fin, Almu. Si no me va a creer cuando le cuente cosas... a lo mejor es que Alberto no es para mí... o que yo no soy para él, que tanto da -. Y lo dijo Cecilia con nula convicción. Almudena se lanzó entonces a los brazos de su hermana mayor y la abrazó fuerte. Cecilia se sintió reconfortada. Almudena era cálida, como su madre, como su abuela... como Alberto.

- No es justo, Ceci, no es justo...- Murmuró Almudena con la mejilla sobre su hombro.

No, no era justo. Pero ¿qué se podía hacer? El no la creía. Es más, la veía como un mal bicho dispuesto a reírse en su cara de su persona, ¡ella que precisamente había pensado que era mezquino callárselo! Cecilia decidió que no perseguiría a Alberto para mendigarle su tiempo con explicaciones ampliadas. Con el corazón roto, concluyó que ella no era la chica adecuada para él.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

- ¿Qué ha pasado? -. Inés era poco cotilla y nada entrometida. Pero se trataba de su hermano mayor. Y su hermano mayor, en aquellos momentos, mostraba una imagen desoladora, casi como la de un alma en pena.

- He roto con Cecilia-. Contestó Alberto lacónicamente.

- Pero… ¿por qué? -. Preguntó ella patidifusa. Todo parecía ir tan bien entre los dos… había pensado que eran la pareja ideal… hasta se había empezado a creer que Cecilia acabaría por ser su cuñada.

- Ha sido cosa mía-. Dijo Alberto sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Definitivo? -. Desconcertadísima, Inés siguió preguntando, un poco temerosa de que Alberto se hartara de tanta pregunta y la mandara a hacer gárgaras.

- Definitivo-. Sentenció Alberto.- Si me disculpas, tengo que estudiar-. Y Alberto se refugió en sus matemáticas, en su dibujo técnico y demás. Era lo único un poco potable en un mundo feo, contaminado, gris. Un mundo sin ella.

En el colegio, Inés tampoco pudo sonsacar nada a Cecilia.

- Lo hemos dejado-. Fue lo único que dijo con una expresión descolocada, tan extraña en ella que ni siquiera la ruidosa Patricia se atrevió a insistir.

Cada uno volvió como pudo a sus rutinas, procurando que no se notara mucho, aunque el profesor de latín le preguntó a Cecilia si le pasaba algo después de que sacara un siete en un examen, una nota miserable teniendo en cuenta su brillantísimo expediente, y que a ella le pareció un gran logro, habida cuenta de lo difícil que le resultaba concentrarse con aquella pena dentro.

Se acercaba mayo, y con ese mes, el cumpleaños de Cecilia. Había creído que celebraría sus dieciséis años con Alberto, que soplaría las velas con él al lado. Porque había imaginado ese día como el perfecto para presentarlo en casa, aprovechando que además caía en sábado. En lugar de aquello, veía acercarse la fecha con total indiferencia, sin ninguna ilusión. Miró el reloj. ¡Qué tarde! ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo Almudena, que no llegaba?

Almudena apareció corriendo, con su mochilón al hombro, como siempre, y la bolsa de deportes en la otra mano. Llevaba todavía el chándal del colegio puesto, así que el uniforme debía ir arrugándose dentro de la bolsa.

- ¡Ya son horas! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Almudena soltó el mochilón y se detuvo a respirar fuerte unas cuantas veces, hasta que recuperó algo de fuelle.

- Me ha tocado recoger los balones después de la clase de deportes. No me ha dado tiempo a cambiarme. Vamos.

Cecilia echó a andar junto a su hermana, observando que el pantalón del chándal dejaba asomar sus buenos tres dedos de calcetín blanco. ¡Qué cosas! Mientras ella languidecía, su hermana se dedicaba a crecer.

El sábado siguiente, a una semana exacta del cumpleaños de Cecilia, la sacaron de clase de Encantamientos Avanzados antes de la hora.

- Tu hermana está en la enfermería. Ha tenido un accidente con un geranio colmilludo. Es mejor que la acompañes a casa.

Cecilia, preocupada, recogió sus cosas a toda velocidad y salió pitando a la enfermería, donde una cariacontecida Almudena la estaba esperando.

- Se acercó sin prestar ninguna atención a una maceta con brotes muy nuevos.

Cecilia se estremeció. Los brotes tiernos eran especialmente voraces.

- Le ha roto el cúbito. Le he dado poción pegahuesos, le he puesto una esencia curativa en las heridas y un yeso, que servirá para que esté más cómoda hasta que lleguéis a casa. Esta nota es para tu madre. Tiene que llevarla al hospital esta tarde.

Y con aquellas, Almudena se bajó lentamente de la camilla con el brazo en cabestrillo y una expresión de dolor contenido, cogió su mochila y siguió a su hermana.

Entraron en la boca del metro muggle pasando sus Abonos Transporte mágicos. Los tornos, dócilmente, se aflojaban como consecuencia del hechizo de aquel carnet tan peculiar. Una vez traspasado el vestíbulo, en cada estación se abría un paso mágico al andén correspondiente del 3M. Y una vez allí, bastaba con señalar con la punta de la varita la estación a la que uno quería ir. Mientras el metro mágico llegaba, un cartel luminoso indicaba cuántas estaciones tendrían que pasar hasta llegar a la suya. Hicieron el trayecto en silencio, Almudena alternando entre sujetarse el brazo izquierdo, que era el herido, y mirando el reloj, que se había pasado al derecho. De vez en cuando suspiraba.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- Psss.

Cuando llegaron a su parada, Cecilia quiso cargar con la mochila de su hermana, pero ella no la dejó. Salieron a la superficie y caminaron unos metros, Almudena por detrás y mirando mucho el reloj.

- ¡Ceci! -. Gritó de pronto.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Tengo que ir a Peláez! ¡Necesito un montón de material! ¡Es urgentísimo!

- ¿Ahora? Ya iré yo por la tarde.

- ¡No!

- Pero…

- Pues me voy yo sola.

- ¡Almudena!

Cecilia tuvo que correr para alcanzar a su hermana, que muy resuelta se había dado la vuelta y marchaba, casi corriendo, hacia la papelería. Y mirando mucho el reloj.

Almudena se demoró bastante en la tienda, para exasperación de Cecilia. Por alguna razón, no terminaba de decidirse sobre tal o cual cartulina de color. Cecilia pensó que no debía dolerle mucho el brazo, y eso que el mordisco y la fractura eran de aúpa. Y además miraba bastante hacia la puerta de cristal, como esperando que entrara alguien. La próxima vez que girara la cabeza, Cecilia estaba decidida a preguntar qué es lo que rayos esperaba ver. Pero no le dio tiempo, porque Almudena se decidió de sopetón por un portaminas birrioso que pagó con el precio exacto, tomó su mochila y salió como una bala.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¡Almudena!

Cecilia aceleró el paso hasta alcanzarla.

- ¿Tu estás bien de la azotea?

Y en ese momento, Almudena empezó a hacer muchos aspavientos, a gemir y a quejarse del brazo. Cecilia se empezó a preocupar. A ver si Almudena resultaba alérgica al veneno del geranio. O tal vez le estaba doliendo el brazo roto. Tenían que llegar a casa inmediatamente, para que su madre la llevara al hospital.

- Vamos, Almu, yo te cojo la mochila.

- ¡Ayyyyyyy! -. Almudena se retorcía de dolor. Las lágrimas le empezaron a correr por las mejillas y Cecilia se empezó a angustiar.

- ¡Ayyyyyy! Vámonos, por favor…

Cecilia tomó a su hermana por el brazo, solícita. No se percató de que por la acera de enfrente los del fútbol sala, que habían terminado el partido de turno, se encaminaban parsimoniosamente hacia La Chocita del Loro. Almudena, en cambio, sonrió para sus adentros satisfecha con su actuación. Bien era verdad que el brazo le dolía como si la estuvieran entrenando para faquir profesional, pero lo daba por bien empleado. Aunque le hubiera gustado poder mirar de frente al chico que las miraba desde la otra acera, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Almudena hubiera pasado mejor tarde si se hubiera enfrentado a un tsunami. Primero fue soportar la cura, que aunque se la hizo su tía, fue bastante dolorosa. Para admiración de Cecilia, no soltó ni un chillido. Después vino la bronca de Ana, que fue mayúscula. La profesora de Almudena había acompañado una nota. Al parecer, había hecho pellas de la clase de Pociones para meterse en los invernaderos, donde en un descuido la mordió el geranio.

- ¿Por qué no estabas en clase? -. Dijo su madre mirándola fijamente. Almudena le sostuvo la mirada.

- Porque quería ver a un chico que estaba en el invernadero.

- ¡Acabáramos, Almudena! ¡No se falta a clase para ir a ver a un niño! ¡Estás castigada sin salir hasta nueva orden!

Amaia, la tía de las niñas, puso una mano conciliadora en el brazo de la sulfurada madre. Ana respiró hondo, antes de volver a hablar con la menor de sus hijas.

- Deberías aprender de Cecilia, que es bastante más sensata que tú.

El lunes por la mañana, Almudena salió pitando para el colegio porque decía que tenía un examen a primera hora y estaba nerviosa. Su madre volvió a enfadarse.

- ¡Se ha ido sin que le de la esencia cicatrizante! ¡Ahora tardarán mucho más en irse las marcas del mordisco! En fin, ¿Sabes qué te digo? Que si se las ve algún compañero, allá Almudena y que explique lo que se le ocurra.

Cecilia se sintió solidaria con su hermana menor. Le estaba pareciendo que su madre era más dura con Almudena de lo que había sido con ella, y eso no estaba bien. Cuando su madre no miraba, cogió el bote de esencia y lo metió en el bolsillo. Si encontraba a Almudena, ella misma le daría la crema en un cuarto de baño de chicas.

Pero no hubo suerte. Almudena permaneció esquiva todo el día. Y a última hora, con el chándal puesto para su última clase, pasó corriendo para decirle que no la esperara, que tardaría en salir porque tenía que planificar un trabajo con otros compañeros. ¿Otro niño? Pensó Cecilia extrañada.

En el polideportivo, Almudena se demoraba para marcharse. Hacía tiempo mientras los chicos del COU iban llegando para jugar un partido. Había estudiado cuidadosamente los calendarios y los horarios, y ese era el momento propicio. Ahora, o nunca, había pensado. Por fin divisó a Alberto entrando por la puerta y empezó a corretear en pos de un balón perdido que había que guardar, dando muchas voces para que nadie ignorara que había por allí una chillona de séptimo. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que tenía su atención. ¡Qué buena actriz era! ¡Digna de un Oscar, un Bafta y un Goya, todo junto!

- ¡Hola, Alberto!-. Lo saludó desde la pista moviendo mucho los brazos. Especialmente el izquierdo. Alberto la miraba asombrado, procesando en su mente todo aquello. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Tendría alucinógeno la sopa que le había puesto la asistenta? Porque, el había sido testigo, dos días atrás Almudena tenía un brazo en cabestrillo. Y le dolía espantosamente. Repentinamente, tomó una decisión. Bajó a la pista y se dirigió con paso resuelto hacia Almudena.

- ¿No tenías un brazo roto? -. Soltó sin más preámbulos.

- Ya no-. Contestó ella con total naturalidad y sin ningún disimulo- Está perfectamente-. Y diciendo aquello se arremangó la chaqueta del chándal y movió el brazo una y otra vez delante de las narices de Alberto. De repente, detuvo la mano, haciendo como que miraba la hora, tiempo suficiente para que él procesara que había unas cicatrices la mar de extrañas y terroríficas.

- ¡Uy! ¡Qué tarde! Me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós, Alberto!

- ¡Almudena, espera!

- ¿Qué? -. Dijo ella, alejada ya varios metros.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

- Cosas... cosas... raras, si quieres... cosas de brujas…sí, es una buena definición. Pero no tengo tiempo ¡Adiós! -. Y como si fuera la final olímpica de los cien metros lisos, Almudena desapareció a toda velocidad.

Alberto procesó. Cosas raras. Cosas que a la mayoría de la gente no le pasan… Hacer levitar una taza… transmutar una cerilla… abrir una puerta sin rozarla… ¿romperse un brazo y soldar el hueso en dos días? ¡Soldar un hueso! Podía formar parte de… ¿Cosas de brujas? ¿había dicho eso? ¿ESO?

Alberto se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que tenemos que jugar la semifinal!

- Se me han olvidado las botas.

- ¡QUÉ!

Alcanzó a Cecilia casi en la puerta de su casa.

- ¡Cecilia! ¡Espera!

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Hacía tres semanas, cuidadosamente contadas, que no oía su voz. Se giró lentamente, temerosa de lo que se iba a encontrar.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu hermana?

- ¿A mi hermana? ¿Le ha pasado algo? -. Cecilia se preocupó. Por supuesto, no había relacionado lo que decía Alberto con lo que había ocurrido el fin de semana.

- El sábado tenía el brazo enyesado. Y parecía reciente. Y hoy anda por ahí meneándolo como si tal cosa.

- Te.. te habrás equivocado… ella no, no tiene nada en el brazo.

- Si que tiene. Unas cicatrices que ya las quisiera Spielberg para una toma en primer plano de Tiburón.

Cecilia se quedó helada. ¿Cómo sabía…? Una vez más, decidió cortar por lo sano. Respiró hondo y le miró fijamente a los ojos. A esos ojos como el chocolate de la Floriana por los que se había pasado tanto tiempo suspirando.

- No tengo nada que aclararte, Alberto, que no te haya intentado explicar ya.

- Ya… Cosas raras ¿verdad? Cosas… ¿cómo dijiste? ¿Rarezas de familia?

- No hay nada más que hablar.

- Tu hermana, en cambio, lo llama "cosas de brujas".

Cecilia palideció.

- Adiós, Alberto.

- ¡Espera!

Pero Cecilia aceleró el paso, con la cabeza gacha y conteniendo un torrente de lágrimas.

- ¡Era verdad! ¿No? ¡Es verdad!

Fue lo último que le escuchó decir, porque salió corriendo y no paró hasta su casa. En el portal, decidió que estrangularía a Almudena ¿Qué había hecho esa mocosa?

Alberto la dejó marchar sintiéndose el chico más miserable del planeta. No la había creído porque estaba predispuesto a entender otra cosa. En el fondo, mientras Cecilia miraba aquella taza, algo en su interior le había dicho que no le estaba tomando el pelo, pero él se hizo el sordo y el dolido por la memez del fútbol. No es que no la hubiera creído porque era increíble lo que decía, sino más bien porque su ego de macho se sentía tocado por no poder exhibirla como un trofeo ante los otros chicos. Y ahora Cecilia no quería saber nada de él. ¿Cómo reconquistar a la chica de su vida? Marchó a casa desolado, pensando qué hacer para recuperarla. Se había comportado como un burro, un auténtico burro.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Para decepción de Cecilia, Almudena había llamado diciendo que estaba en casa de una amiga repartiendo un trabajo que tenían que hacer en grupos. Cecilia apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Alguien tenía que poner coto al pavo descontrolado de Almudena, e iba a ser ella.

Una hora después, su padre subió a casa con el correo de la tarde en la mano.

- Tienes una carta-. Le dijo con un guiño-. Me parece que es de un admirador.

- ¿Qué?

Pero el padre de Cecilia ya había desaparecido por el pasillo. Cecilia reconoció al punto la letra, sin tener que buscar remite y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Era una carta sin sello, echada en mano en el buzón. La abrió inmediatamente para no dar tiempo a que brotaran dudas en su mente. Para su sorpresa, contenía una fotografía.

Era una fotografía en color, aunque estaba un poco desvaída por el tiempo. Una foto de una función del colegio, un grupo de párvulos. Debajo de cada niño, una letra de adulto que probablemente correspondía a la profesora, indicaba el nombre, y en una esquina el curso y la fecha. Cuando la foto se tomó Cecilia era aún hija única. Los niños estaban disfrazados para la función de fin de curso como personajes de cuento. Una niña de larga melena oscura iba de hada, con alitas y una varita terminada en estrella; Menéndez, que para entonces ya tenía aquel pelo rubio oxigenado y bastante largo, llevaba un disfraz de príncipe que sin duda le habían comprado en una tienda, con capa y con espada, mientras que una niña de larga melena rubia era la princesa. Alberto, el pobre, había sido agraciado con el papel de burro. Con cara de puchero y gafas de pasta, enfundado en un verdugo marrón al que le habían puesto largas orejas de cartulina, unos pantalones de pana con rodilleras y un jersey, aparecía entre dos niñas, una vestida de flor y la otra de bruja. Cecilia no pudo evitar reírse y llorar a la vez. Dio la vuelta a la foto y encontró una nota de Alberto, a lápiz. "Creo que he vuelto a bordar el papel de burro". Cecilia volvió a reírse entre lágrimas.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando se calmó, se fue al teléfono. El contestó al segundo timbrazo, con voz de haber salido corriendo.

- Soy yo.

- Cecilia…

- He recibido la foto.

- Ya…

- Quiero verte.

- Yo también. Quiero decir que me parece bien.

- Voy a salir a comprar unos rotuladores de subrayar. ¿En la puerta de la papelería Peláez en quince minutos?

- Allí estaré.

Cecilia corrió por la calle, nerviosa, alcanzando el lugar cinco minutos antes de lo previsto. Alberto ya estaba allí. Cecilia sacó la fotografía del bolsillo y corrió hacia él agitándola.

- ¿Qué cuento era? – Preguntó cuando llegó a su lado. Alberto sonrió.

- No me acuerdo. Pero si recuerdo que Menéndez era el protagonista. Siempre lo era… Envidié su disfraz mucho tiempo. Tenía una espada chulísima.

- Tu disfraz era manual.

- Molan menos.

- Ya… Supongo que a tu madre no le gustaría perderla.- Le tendió la fotografía. Alberto hizo un mohín.

- No… no… era para ti...

- Yo prefiero quedarme con el original.

Alberto sonrió de oreja a oreja, extendió los brazos y ella se lanzó dentro de ellos, dejándose abrazar. Aquel abrazo confortable en el que se sentía segura, la mujer más feliz del mundo. ¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos! No quería perderlo nunca, nunca jamás.

Alberto la acompañó hasta su portal de la mano, mirándola cada poco.

- No podía guardármelo, Alberto. No habría sido sincera. No creo que a la larga hubiera sido bueno.

Alberto sonrió.

- ¿Son cosas muy raras, Cecilia?

- Bastante.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Lo de las escobas voladoras. Es verdad.

- ¿De veras?

- Totalmente cierto.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y qué más?

- Podría estar mucho rato contando.

- Por mi parte, puedo estar toda mi vida escuchando.

- Eso es muy reconfortante, porque me encantaría pasarme todo ese tiempo contándote.

Alberto la estrechó con fuerza.

- Pero tengo que recordarte que es cosa de familia-. Dijo Cecilia de pronto. Alberto volvió a sonreír. Esa era su chica, capaz de hacer una observación práctica cuando él estaba disfrutando de un momento idílico.

- ¿Quieres decir que puede pasarle a mis hijos?- Comentó intentando poner voz de resignación.

- Si, me temo que es así.

- ¿Cómo es de frecuente?

- Muy, muy infrecuente entre padres no mágicos. Pero posible.

- No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a nuestro caso.

Cecilia sonrió en su interior, plenamente consciente del matiz de las palabras de él. Con cara seria, como si fuera una genetista y la estuvieran consultando, contestó:

- Muy, muy frecuente. Es una combinación genética harto difícil, pero cuando aparece, es terriblemente persistente.

- Me tendré que ir haciendo a la idea. Menos mal que tenemos tiempo.

- Me alegro. Me refiero a lo de que tengamos tiempo. No me veo en el papel de mi madre, por ahora. Parece bastante duro.

Y Cecilia lo abrazó con toda la ternura de la que era capaz, que era mucha. Esa era su chica, volvió a pensar Alberto. Capaz de pasar del comentario más prosaico al gesto más cariñoso del mundo en cuestión de nanosegundos. Además de otras muchas cosas, claro está. Algunas, evidentes, como lo guapa que era. Otras, otras secretas, pero que formaban parte de su esencia. Así era Cecilia, la chica de la que se había enamorado.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

- Me parece que tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

- ¿De qué? ¿De tu regalo de cumpleaños?

- ¿Ha sido un regalo de cumpleaños, entonces?

Almudena, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la alfombra, andaba practicando hechizos con su varita cuando su hermana se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta. En concreto, andaba convirtiendo unos céntimos de euro en plumas con acierto desigual.

- Bueno… ha sido casualidad.

Cecilia entró en la habitación de su hermana y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado.

- Voy a decirles a papá y a mamá que Alberto lo sabe. Lo he invitado a comer el día de mi cumpleaños y no quiero que tengamos que disimular.

- Bueno. No se cómo se lo tomarán, la verdad.

- Tendrán que aceptarlo. También quiero decirles que no te perdiste una clase de Pociones por ver a un niño, sino para ayudarme.

- No creo que debas.

- Pero deberían quitarte el castigo.

- No me lo van a quitar. Incluso puede que digan que fue una auténtica locura y te castiguen a ti también. Y ahora que has hecho las paces con Alberto, sería tremendo que te castigaran sin salir.

Cecilia sopesó las palabras de su hermana. Era cierto. Su madre pondría el grito en el cielo si supiera que Almudena se dejó morder ex profeso para que Alberto la viera con el brazo roto y mordido, y después con él sano.

- Pero no es justo tu castigo.

- No me importa estar castigada. Todo lo contrario, es la excusa perfecta.

- ¿La excusa perfecta?

- Mis amigas solamente quieren ir a la sesión infantil de _Pachá_. Y la verdad, a mi, hoy por hoy, las discotecas me parecen un rollo. Así no tengo que mentir para no ir.

- ¡Ah!

Almudena consiguió transmutar un par de céntimos. Con el tercero no le salió. Cecilia sacó su varita y lo hizo en su lugar.

- Fue un plan arriesgado-. Siguió hablando con su hermana.

- Pero salió bien. Estuve estudiando los horarios de los partidos de fútbol sala y los hábitos del equipo. Hasta que apareció una fecha perfecta. Fue una suerte que el equipo de Alberto se clasificara para la semifinal ¿Pasaron?

- No, perdieron estrepitosamente.

- Qué le vamos a hacer.

- Almu...podía haber fallado cualquier cosa. Alberto podía no haber ido a jugar, podíamos no haber coincidido en la calle…

- Pero no falló nada.

- Era un plan ambicioso y astuto.

- Y salió bien.

Cecilia observó cómo su hermana fallaba otra vez con el hechizo.

- Es la muñeca, Almudena. Aprietas demasiado la varita. Este es un hechizo muy fluido. Prueba otra vez.

Almudena siguió las instrucciones de su hermana, y aquello funcionó.

- Vaya, gracias. Creo que eso de la muñeca suelta no lo ha dicho el calvo.

El calvo era el mote universal del profesor de transfiguraciones, alusivo por supuesto a su reluciente cráneo.

- No, es que nunca se le ocurre decirlo. Es un tanto mediocre. A mi me lo explicó la prima María.

- Ah.

- Almudena… ¿Sabes que la abuela dice que hubiera sido inglesa habría estudiado en ese colegio estrambótico que tienen en la casa de las astutas serpientes?

- Lo se. La abuela es astuta y ambiciosa. Pero no es inmoral.

- No. ¿Sabes? Me parece que no sería la única de la familia.

Almudena medio sonrió.

- Bueno, hay cosas peores. ¿Quién ha dicho que la astucia y la ambición son per se malas? Además, estoy muy orgullosa. Era de justicia, Cecilia.

Las dos hermanas estuvieron transmutando monedas en silencio otro rato.

- ¿Ceci?

- ¿Si?

- Luego no vayas por ahí con la cursilada de que salvé tu historia de amor, o chorradas similares.

- No pensaba hacerlo.

- Mejor.

- Valoro mucho lo que has hecho, pero ya se que es solo el primer paso.

- Efectivamente. Le queda un montón al pobre. Y a su familia directa hasta "nosecuantos grados por consanguinidad o afinidad"

- ¿Estuviste repasando el cuadro aquel?

- Claro. Tenía que comprobar que no hay nada sobre mostrar los efectos de la magia, que es cosa muy distinta que mostrar la magia en sí... Nos hemos quedado sin monedas.

- Y en su lugar tenemos una colección de plumas.

- Podemos dedicarnos a invertir el hechizo.

- Podemos.

- ¿Qué es mejor? ¿El mismo hechizo de transmutación o un buen Finite?

- Creo que debemos probar primero con un buen Finite. Al fin y al cabo es mucho más práctico. Si no funciona, entonces volvemos a lo de antes.

- Me parece una idea sensata.

Su madre las encontró sentadas en la alfombra, en un mano a mano de hechizos, plumas y céntimos de euro. Almudena se levantó del suelo y otra vez resultó evidente que los pantalones se le quedaban cortos. Cecilia sonrió. Su hermana daría que hablar, seguro. Un día, Almudena daría mucho que hablar. Ya apuntaba maneras.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

- ¿Estás nervioso?

- No.

- ¿En serio?

- Totalmente en serio.

Cecilia se tomó un minuto antes de volver a la carga. No estaba del todo convencida de que Alberto realmente estuviera como si tal cosa la víspera de ser presentado a un aquelarre completo formado por padres, una astuta hermana, abuelos, algunos tíos y un número por determinar de primos.

- Tanta gente pendiente de uno…

- Y también de ti.

- Pero a mi me conocen. Tú eres la novedad.

- Y ellos son mi novedad. Deja de preocuparte. Yo no lo estoy.

- No estoy preocupada. No son ni vampiros ni arpías.

Alberto soltó una risita, aunque en el fondo de su ser alguna neurona especialmente despierta e inquieta le lanzó la pregunta sobre si los vampiros y las arpías existían o era simplemente una forma de hablar. Otra neurona más prudente la acalló. Y una tercera puso en marcha una contestación para quedar bien con su musa y su peculiar parentela.

- He hablado con tus abuelos. Tu hermana es una chica la mar de tratable y también conozco de vista a tus padres. No parecen la familia Addams, y aunque lo fueran, bueno, serían los que te han producido a ti… así que no podrían ser en el fondo tan terribles.

- Me tomaré eso como un cumplido. Pero, en serio, no tendrán ningún motivo para contenerse de hacer magia en tus narices.

- ¿Puede ser peligroso? -. Preguntó un poco preocupado ante la pertinaz insistencia de Cecilia.

- No, claro que no. Llamativo, inesperado… sorprendente…

- ¿Cómo de sorprendente?

- Pues… pues tal vez hagan flotar algo… o desaparecer algo…

- Mientras no me lo hagan a mi…

- ¡No, hombre! ¡Estamos civilizados!

- Ah, bueno. Entonces insisto en que no te preocupes, que yo no estoy nervioso.

Aquella tarde de un viernes de mayo, vísperas del cumpleaños de Cecilia, era soleada y alegre. La primavera rezumaba por todas partes, y aunque los exámenes finales estaban encima, la perspectiva del fin de semana le subiría la moral a cualquiera. Especialmente si se trataba de un par de adolescentes totalmente colgados el uno por el otro. Caminaron hasta un parque cercano y se sentaron en un banco cogidos de las manos y mirándose a los ojos. Cecilia quiso besar a Alberto, pero él no la dejó.

- Primero quiero darte tu regalo.

- ¿Ahora?

- Si. No estoy seguro de que mañana tengamos suficiente privacidad en algún momento.

- No vamos a pasarnos toda la tarde en mi casa.

- Pero me has dicho que habrá bastante gente. Si hay primos tuyos quedaría feo que nos largáramos solos ¿No?

- Supongo…

- ¿Lo ves? Es mejor que te lo de ahora.

Y sin más, Alberto se metió una mano en el bolsillo de la cazadora y extrajo dos paquetitos.

- ¿Dos?

- Dos en uno. O uno en dos.

- ¿Por cual empiezo?

- Por el que quieras.

- ¿Por cual empezarías tu?

- Probablemente por el más grande. Pero porque soy así de bruto.

Cecilia se rió.

- Bien, entonces, por el más grande.

Cecilia abrió una caja que contenía unos pendientes. Eran sencillos, unas perlas montadas en oro. Cecilia no dijo nada. Se llevó las manos a su oreja derecha y retiró el arete de oro que hasta entonces jamás se quitaba y lo sustituyó por una perla. A continuación repitió la operación con el otro. Después le miró sonriente.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Cecilia, a mi me gustas tu. En cuanto a los pendientes, es a ti a quién tienen que gustar.

- Me gustan-. Y Cecilia besó suavemente los labios de Alberto, que esta vez sí se dejó besar.

- No olvides el otro paquete, que igual siente celos.

- No lo olvido.

Cecilia abrió el segundo paquete. No pudo reprimir una carcajada cuando vio un solitario pendiente, una diminuta y sencilla estrella de oro.

- ¡Te habías dado cuenta!

- Claro. Eres mi novia. ¿Cómo no iba a fijarme en todos los detalles? Los disponibles, claro.

Dos veranos atrás, antes de empezar el BUP, Cecilia se hizo un solitario agujero en la oreja izquierda. Fue pura casualidad. Dos amigas habían decidido hacerse un agujero adicional, y para ello habían ahorrado el coste de acudir a una farmacia para que les perforaran los lóbulos. Pero en último momento, mientras contemplaba a la boticaria aproximarse con el aparato, a una le entró pánico y le ofreció a Cecilia, acompañante casual, que aprovechara la ocasión. A ella no le pareció mal. Además sabía que su madre no pondría el grito en el cielo porque era en la oreja, una parte del cuerpo aceptable puesto que ella misma ya se había encargado de que se las perforaran de bebé, y además lo habían hecho en una farmacia, y no como una de sus primas mayores que lo hizo enfriando con hielo la oreja y pasando después un hilo de lana mediante una aguja de coser. Una semana más tarde sustituyó el pendiente hipoalérgico por uno de los suyos de infancia que habían quedado desparejados, una bolita de coral que se despegó antes de Navidad, poco después de lo de las cajas. Y aunque había pensado varias veces en sustituirlo, lo cierto era que no lo había hecho. Pero Alberto se había fijado en la diminuta marca en su lóbulo izquierdo.

Cecilia sonrió y tanteó con la punta hasta encontrar el agujero. Como había pasado tiempo estaba algo cerrado y le costó un poco meterlo. Le dolió un poco, pero no se quejó. Pidió ayuda a Alberto para enroscar la tuerca por detrás.

Cuando volvían a casa de Cecilia, paseando lentamente, ella no pudo resistir la tentación de mirarse en el retrovisor de un coche. Entonces se hizo la promesa de llevar siempre aquella estrella. Y la mantuvo.

Alberto, que había estado ahorrando para unas botas de fútbol sala que eran la repera, pensó que el nuevo destino de sus ahorros había merecido sobradamente la pena. Cecilia estaba radiante y feliz. Y lo más importante, junto a él.

- ¿Aquellas no son de la clase de Almudena? -. Preguntó Alberto al ver a un corrillo de niñas alborotadas en una esquina.

- Me parece que si. Es mas, me parece que la veo.

- ¿Dónde?

- A la derecha. Lleva una camiseta azul.

- ¡Ah! Ya la veo… Parece que discuten ¿No?

Cecilia apretó el paso y se llegó hasta donde estaba su hermana, un poco apartada del resto.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Almudena le contó lo ocurrido. Como una catarsis, un grupo de chicas de séptimo, hartas del maltrato psicológico de Maite Losada, la habían rodeado en la calle y habían empezado a insultarla. Almudena había querido mantenerse al margen, por lo que decidió contemplar la escena a cierta distancia. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Maite Losada no solamente llevaba el pelo teñido con agua oxigenada para parecer rubia. O mucho se equivocaba Almudena, o llevaba lentillas de color. Y se lo comentó a otra víctima que estaba a su lado, y esa a otra, y a otra… total, que se corrió la voz y la mayoría quería comprobar si era verdad. Ahora, algunos dedos amenazadores se aproximaban a los globos oculares de la chica haciéndolos peligrar. Almudena le dijo a su hermana que estaba preocupada. Una cosa era reírse de una niña por llevar lentillas de colores a los doce años y otra muy distinta dejarla tuerta.

De repente, una chica salió corriendo del grupo mientras las demás redoblaban sus risotadas.

- ¿No era esa la prima de Mendoza? -. Preguntó Alberto, que había quedado un poco descolgado y se había enterado a medias.

- Pues me parece que si-. Murmuró Cecilia mientras su hermana la miraba estupefacta. Cecilia supo que había sido ella porque sintió la magia accidental, y eso que ya no tenía edad para eso. De hecho, hacía muchos años que no le ocurría. Pero ocurrió. Las dos lentillas de Maite Losada salieron disparadas y se quedaron pegadas, una en el dedo más entusiasta y decidido por la comprobación radical y la otra en la blusa de otra de las chicas vociferantes. La carcajada fue general y el bochorno de la niña, mayúsculo. Salió corriendo, llorando, mientras las otras se reían escandalosamente. Ahora la primita de Mendoza sabía lo que era sentirse humillada por las coetáneas.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? -. Murmuraron Almudena y Alberto a la vez.

- Ha sido totalmente accidental-. Contestó ella, reflexionando que puesto que no había empleado su varita no era posible que se supiera por las autoridades mágicas. Entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? -. Preguntó sorprendida a Alberto.

- He sentido como un escalofrío. ¿Pasa mucho?

- No.

- Cuando uno se hace adulto, desaparece del todo -. Añadió Almudena. Alberto procesó la información y alguna pregunta fue surgiendo en su cabeza, aunque en ese momento no quiso indagar más.

- Bueno, ha sido inesperado, pero creo que ha sido estupendo-. Volvió a hablar Almudena.

- Espero que aprenda de la vergüenza.

- Yo también. ¿Por qué no me invitas a un helado?

- So fresca. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

- Porque mañana es tu cumpleaños. Porque tienes pendientes nuevos, tres en concreto, que supongo son un regalo muy especial, porque vas muy bien acompañada, porque hay que celebrar que hace buen tiempo, porque soy tu hermana… ¡yo qué se!

Por fin el tiempo empezaba a mejorar, preludio de la primavera. Una primavera que se prometía ilusionada y radiante, aunque Alberto tuviera que examinarse de la Selectividad. El primer gran escollo, que él asumiera lo que ella era, había sido superado. En esos momentos ni ella ni él dedicaron un segundo a pensar en todo lo que vendría después, aunque lo sabían. En la familia de Alberto, sobre todo. Porque también llegaría el día en que ellos tuvieran que saberlo y asimilarlo. Pero aquella tarde de primavera era la tarde de la ilusión. Los siguientes peldaños, cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarlos, también serían capaces de subirlos juntos, de la mano, como un equipo. Porque al fin y al cabo estaban enamorados. Se fueron a la heladería escuchando a una divertidísima Almudena narrar con pelos y señales todos los antecedentes del brillante episodio de las lentillas.


	18. Chapter 18

**EPÍLOGO**

_**Diciembre de 1997**_

Se sentía tremenda. No se veía los pies, los dedos de las manos los notaba hinchados y aquella frase de "ir con el bombo", que nunca había entendido, ahora cobraba pleno sentido. Para rematarlo, la niña no hacía más que moverse y moverse. Nacería, si todo iba conforme lo previsto, en la primera quincena de febrero, y le pondrían Isabel, como la madre de Alberto. Cecilia era consciente de que iban a ser padres muy jóvenes, mientras la mayoría de sus amigos seguían estudiando, o comenzaban a trabajar, entraban y salían y lo pasaban bien. Pero también sabía que no eran como los demás. Y sobre todo, lo que ambos sabían era que su amor era sólido.

Para consternación de Alberto, que llevaba una bufanda bien cerrada alrededor del cuello, Cecilia se abanicó.

- ¿No es Mendoza ese que viene por ahí? -. Dijo ella antes de que él expusiera su terror a que enfermara de frío.

- ¿Quién? ¿Ese medio calvo?

- Ajá.

Mendoza los vio. Cecilia se dio cuenta de que iba a pasar de largo haciéndose el sueco, pero entonces reparó en su enorme barrigón pre mamá y aquello fue superior a sus fuerzas. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y abiertamente se encaminó hacia ellos.

- Vaya, vaya, cuanto tiempo…- Dijo extendiendo la mano a Alberto mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Cecilia. Ella se puso muy derecha, orgullosa de su volumen. ¿Qué se creía Mendoza? ¿Qué su niña era un descuido o algo vergonzoso?

Mendoza iba acompañado de una chica muy joven. Era evidente que se trataba de casi una adolescente, a pesar del kilo de maquillaje y los tacones de aguja. La chica, desde un segundo plano impuesto por Mendoza, que la presentó con un brevísimo "esta es Mónica", sonreía con timidez, sin atreverse a decir _ni mu_.

- Vaya, Fernández, parece que hay que darte la enhorabuena. ¿Habéis salido a celebrarlo?

Como siempre, un auténtico cretino, pensaron los dos a la vez.

- Pues casi aciertas. Efectivamente, hemos salido a celebrar algo. Nuestro primer aniversario de matrimonio.- Dijo Alberto con una interminable sonrisa en la boca.

- ¿Un año casados? Pero ¿Has acabado la carrera?

- Pues si. No nos va mal. ¿Y tu?

- Eh… mi plan es de seis años.

- Supongo que con muchas posibilidades en perspectiva ¿No?

- Por supuesto, Fernández.

- Pues te deseo mucha suerte, Mendoza. Y si ahora nos disculpáis, tenemos una reserva y no está bien llegar tarde. Encantados.

Se marcharon con toda la dignidad del mundo, sin importarles ni un pimiento lo que Mendoza pensara o dejara de pensar. Aunque Alberto volvía a preocuparse porque Cecilia no se acatarrara, con tanto desabrocharse el abrigo.

En marzo del año anterior, 1996, al padre de Alberto le diagnosticaron una insuficiencia renal aguda. Temporalmente podría aguantar con diálisis tres veces por semana, pero la única solución, si la había, era el trasplante. Aquello fue el catalizador que aceleró lo que ambos ya tenían decidido hacía tiempo. Se casaron a principios de diciembre, en una ceremonia estrictamente familiar, con un frío horroroso que ninguno de los dos percibió y que Almudena, en cambio, les recordaría durante años. Por aquel entonces Alberto llevaba un año alternando estudios y trabajo en una empresa de informática donde estaban tan contentos con él que ya le habían ofrecido otro puesto para cuando terminara la carrera, y Cecilia, por su parte, también cobraba en el Ministerio mientras continuaba su formación jurídica, aunque a los conocidos _muggles _les habían dicho que estudiaba Derecho mientras trabajaba a tiempo parcial en los negocios de la familia. Para el padre de Alberto, ver a su primogénito felizmente casado fue una inyección de moral.

La única esperanza, el trasplante, gracias a Dios llegó in extremis en marzo del año siguiente. En mayo, cuando ya se hizo evidente que el padre de Alberto se recuperaría y la tensión latente se relajó, Cecilia se quedó embarazada. Se lo dijo a Alberto en junio, el día que concluyó el último examen de la carrera. Guardar el secreto durante los quince días en que solamente ella lo supo fue un gran esfuerzo que sobrellevó a duras penas. Fue por entonces cuando cogió la manía de llevarse la mano izquierda a su pendiente impar cada vez que tenía algo en la cabeza durante demasiado tiempo.

Y ahora ahí estaban, pasando por las narices de Adolfo Mendoza su felicidad cinco años después de que, sin darse cuenta, empezaran a construir los cimientos de su relación entre cajas de cartón. Estaba ella, una chica guapa, una mujer inteligente, una bruja seductora y poderosa; estaba él, un muggle, un chico de aspecto normal y corriente, trabajador, cariñoso y bueno. Y estaba su pequeña Isabel, que nacería si todo iba como se esperaba en la primera quincena de febrero. Y que posiblemente heredaría de su madre sus facultades mágicas.

**FIN**


End file.
